yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Neml/HDKD/Güncel Türkçesi
Neml/HDKD 27-NEML: 1-2- "Bunlardan ne kastettiğini Allah daha iyi bilir." Tâsîn Sûresi mutlak bir ilâhî sırdır. İşte bunlar, işittiğin bu esrarengiz harfler sana âyetleridir, o Kur'ân'ın. O Emin Ruh ile kalbine indirilen Kur'ân'ın ve belagatlı, apaçık bir kitabın. Kur'ân'dan bu sûre, başlı başına apaçık bir kitaptır. Önceki sûrenin sonunda geçtiği üzere, zalimlerin yuvarlanacağı inkılabın nasıl ve ne şekilde olacağını açık bir şekilde anlatacaktır. 3- Bir hidayet, güzel bir yol göstericilik ve irşad ve müjde olmak üzere o müminlere, o sana tabi olan, senin izinde giden müminlere ki namaza devam ederler ve zekatı verirler. Demek ki bu uyarma ve müjdeye layık olabilmek için, imandan sonra en azından bu iki özellik de şarttır. Gerek fer t ve gerekse toplum için namaz, dinin direği, zekat da köprüsü olduğundan namazı ve zekatı yerine getirmeyenler bu müjdeyi kaybetmiş olurlar. Bunun için Hz. Ebu Bekri's- Sıddîk bunları yerine getirmeyenlere harb ilan etti. Ve o ahirete ancak bunlar k e sinkes inanırlar. İman ettikleri gibi, bu konuda tam mânâsıyla da muvaffak olurlar. O inkılab günü bunlar isteklerine kavuşurlar. 4-Bu müjde niçin sadece bunlara has denilirse çünkü ahirete iman etmeyenlerin amellerini kendilerine süslemişizdir, güzel göstermişizdir de onların kalpleri kör olmuştur, Görmezler, duygusuzdurlar. Onun için irşad kabul etmezler. 5- İşte bunlar, bu, ahirete inanmayan kör kalpliler o kötü azab kendilerine aid olan kimselerdir. Kalp körlüğü, o ahirete imansızlık aslında en büyük rûhî felaket olduğu gibi, bunlar ahiretten önce dünyadaki inkılablarının pek kötü bir şekilde acısını da çekerler. Ahirette ise bunlar daha çok ziyana uğrayacaklardandır. 6-Müminlerin ve kâfirlerin böylece durumları anlatıldıktan sonra, peygamberin haline geçilerek şöyle buyuruluyor: Ve muhakkak ki sen şüphesiz bu Kur'ân'a, hikmet sahibi ve her şeyi bilen Allah tarafından erdiriliyorsun. Sözlerini Emin Ruh aracılığı ile indiriyor ise de, ondaki gizli ilâhî bilg i ler, hikmetler ve ilâhî sırları sana aldıran ve anlatan doğrudan doğruya yüce Allah'tır. Bunun bir örneğini anlatmak için önceki sûrede Musa olayında geçen "Rabbim bana hikmet bahşetti ve beni peygamberlerden kıldı" (Şuarâ, 26/21) âyetinin mânâsı açı klanarak buyuruluyor ki: 7- Hani bir vakit Musa, ailesine demişti; ailesiyle Medyen'den çıkıp giderken Tuvâ vâdisinde soğuk ve karanlık bir gecede yolu şaşırmış, çakmak çakmış ve fakat taşı çakmamış, böyle her imkanın kesildiği tam bir çaresizlik anında Tûr yönünden kendisine bir ateş görünmüştü, o vakit demişti ki, ben gerçekten bir ateş hissettim. Herhalde size ondan bir haber getirecceğim, yahut bir kor ateş parçası alıp geleceğim, belki bir ocak yakar ısınırsınız. Demek ki, bütün ihtiy a ç bu ikinin birinde toplanıyordu: Yoldan bir haber almak veya bir ocak yakmak. Haber ahirete ait, ocak yakıp ısınmak dünyaya ait bir gaye olduğu için olmalı ki, haber getirmeyi önce söylemiştir. 8-Dikkat edilirse bu veciz ifadeden tefsir ve açıklamaya sığmayacak pek derin ilhamlar duyulur. Sana, demeyip size, demesi ailesinden yalnız bir kişi kastedilmediğini anlatır. Bu his üzerine ne zaman ki o ateşe vardı seslenildi ki haberin olsun mübarek kılındı bu ateşteki kimse ve çevresindeki. Ya n i bu ateşin bulunduğu yer "O mübarek yerdeki vadinin sağ kıyısından (oradaki) ağaç tarafından..." (Kasas, 28/30) ifadesine göre mübarek bir yerdir. Bu yerde bulunan ve bu ateşin etrafında dolaşan kimseler berekete nail olmuşlardır. Bu bakımdan sen de b u ateşe geldin mübarek oldun. Kadı Beydâvî gibi müfessirlerin kabul ettikleri bu tefsire göre bu ateşi hisseden yalnız Musa değildir. "Bu ateşteki ve etrafındaki kimseler" geneldir. Musa bu topluluğun bir ferdi olduğundan mübarek kılınmıştır. Fakat ba z ı müfessirlerin bu ateşe gelen Musa olduğundan "Ateşteki kimse" Musa'dır, demişlerdir. (Kasas, 28/29. âyetin tefsirine de bkz.) Âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah eksikliklerden münezzehtir. Nidanın tamamlanmasından olan bu tesbih ve tenzih olayın büyükl ü ğüne hayret ettirmekle beraber, benzetme yanılgısına düşürmemek içindir. 9- Ya Musa, gerçekte O; nida eden benim, yani mutlak galip ve hikmet sahibi olan Allah. 10- Hem asânı bırak; yani burada bulunan başka bir şeye dayanmamalıdır. "Nûn" harfinin şeddesi ile "cânn" hafif ve süratli yılan, yani bırakınca o asâyı sanki çevik bir yılanmış gibi kıvrılıyor gördü, görünce arkasını dönerek kaçtı ve geri bakmadı, korktu. Ya Musa korkma! Zira Resul olanlar benim huzurumda ko r kmaz, yani ben şimdi sana peygamberlik veriyorum, peygamber gönderilmek üzere vahiy ve direktif alıyorsun. Peygamberlere böyle vahyedildiği sırada korkmak yaraşmaz, ruhları tamamen melekler âlemine çekilmiş ve yüce Rabb'ın huzurunda buyrukları almaya dalarlar da, ondan korku hatırlarına bile gelmez. Gerçi "Kullar içinde ancak âlimler, Allah'tan (gereği gibi) korkar" (Fâtır, 35/28) buyurulduğu ve peygamberlerin ise bilginlerin en bilgini olduğu için, onlarda Allah korkusu herkesten fazladır. Fakat Allah'tan başka hiçbir şeyden korkmayacakları gibi, huzurda bulundukları buluşma yerinde bütün korku hissi dahi, Allah'tan başka her şey gibi silinip yalnız kavuşma zevki kalır. 11- Fakat zulmeden başka, ufak veya büyük günah yapmış olan huzurda bulunmaktan korkar, çünkü sorumluluğu var. Zulmedip sonra kötülüğün arkasından bir güzelliğe değiştirmiş (tevbe etmiş) olan da bilsin ki ben çok bağışlayıcıyım, çok merhamet sahibiyim. Yani sen de bir günah işledim diye korkuyorsan, korkma, bağışlandın! 12-14- Bir de elini koynuna sok. CEYB: Aslında yakanın göğüs üzerindeki açık yeri demektir. Bizim "ceb" diye kullandığımıza dahi denilirse de tevil edilmiştir. Çıksın bembeyaz olarak, fakat kusursuz, yani beyazlanması bir hastalık ve bela neticesi değil yalnız bir âyet, bir mucize olmak üzere. Dokuz âyet, yani dokuz mucize arasında Firavun'a ve kavmine karşı, dokuz mucize: Âsa, Beyaz el, Sina dağı, Tûfan, Çekirge, Haşarat, Kurbağa, Kan, Felk, yani denizin yarılmasıdır. (A'râ f, 7/107, 108, 133. âyetler ile diğer ilgili âyetlerin tefsirine bkz.) Sonra bak o bozguncuların sonu nice oldu? Yukarıda geçtiği ve Kasas Sûresi'nde geleceği üzere batırıldılar, lanetlenmiş oldular. İşte bu bozguncu zalimlerin uğradıkları kötü sonuç, b ugünkü zalimlerin uğrayacağı akıbet için de örnek bir derstir. Zira Musa'ya öyle bir ateş hissettirerek her şeyden geçirip o sözünü söyleyen ve o mucizelerle peygamberlik verip Firavun ve kavmine gönderen o mutlak galip ve hikmet sahibi, âlemlerin Rabbi y üce Allah'ın ilâhî sırlarından veriliyor bu Kur'ân. Bu ilâhî sırlara ait ilim ve hikmetten diğer bir misal ile müminlere olan müjdelerden bir örnek de şudur: Meâl-i Şerifi 15- Andolsun ki biz, Davud'a ve Süleyman'a bir ilim verdik. Onlar: "Bizi mümin kullarının birçoğundan üstün kılan Allah'a hamd olsun" dediler. 16- Süleyman Davud'a varis olup dedi ki: "Ey insanlar! Bize kuş dili öğretildi ve bize her şeyden (nasip) verildi. Doğrusu bu apaçık bir lütuftur." 17- Cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan müteşekkil orduları Süleyman'ın hizmetinde toplandı, hepsi bir arada (onun tarafından) düzenli olarak sevkediliyordu. 18- Nihayet karınca vâdisine geldikleri zaman, bir karınca: "Ey karıncalar! Yuvalarınıza girin; Süleyman ve ordusu farkı na varmadan sizi ezmesin!" dedi. 19- (Süleyman) onun sözüne gülümseyerek dedi ki: "Ey Rabbim! Bana ve ana babama verdiğin nimete şükretmemi ve hoşnut olacağın iyi iş yapmamı gönlüme getir. Rahmetinle, beni iyi kulların arasına kat." 20- (Süleyman) Kuşları gözden geçirdikten sonra şöyle dedi: "Hüdhüd'ü niçin göremiyorum? Yoksa kayıplara mı karıştı?" 21- "Ya bana (mazeretini gösteren) apaçık bir delil getirecek, ya da onu şiddetli bir azaba uğratacağım, yahut boğazlıyacağım!" 22- Çok geçme den (Hüdhüd) gelip: "Ben, dedi, senin bilmediğin bir şeyi öğrendim. Sebe'den sana çok doğru (ve önemli) bir haber getirdim. 23- "Gerçekten, onlara (Sebelilere) hükümdarlık eden, kendisine her türlü imkan verilmiş ve büyük bir tahta sahip olan bir kadınla karşılaştım." 24- "Onun ve kavminin, Allah'ı bırakıp güneşe secde ettiklerini gördüm. Şeytan, kendilerine yaptıklarını süslü göstermiş de onları doğru yoldan alıkoymuş. Bunun için hidayete giremiyorlar." 25- "Göklerde ve yerde gizleneni açığa çıkaran, gizlediğinizi ve açıkladığınızı bilen Allah'a secde etmezler." 26- "(Halbuki) O büyük Arş'ın sahibi olan Allah'tan başka tapılacak yoktur." 27- (Süleyman Hüdhüd'e) dedi ki: "Doğru mu söyledin, yoksa yalancılardan mısın, bakacağız." 28- "Şu mektubumu götür, onu kendilerine ver, sonra onlardan biraz çekil de, ne sonuca varacaklarına bak." 29- (Süleyman'ın mektubunu alan Sebe melikesi): "Beyler, ulular! Bana çok önemli bir mektup bırakıldı" dedi. 30- "Mektup Süleyman'dan dır, Rahmân ve Rahîm Allah'ın adıyla (başlamakta)dır. " 31- "Bana karşı baş kaldırmayın, teslimiyet göstererek bana gelin diye (yazmaktadır)." 15- Kur'ân'ın, her şeyi bilen ve hikmet sahibi Allah tarafından verildiğini açıklamak için bildirilen ikinci kıssa olup bozguncuların zulüm ve inkâr ile uğradıkları kötü sonuçlarına karşılık, iyilerin ilim ve erdemlikle erdikleri olağanüstü başarılara misal ve peygamberlerin mucizesi yanında velilerin kerametine bir numune gösteriyor. İçindeki şaşılacak şeylerin gerçekliğine özen göstermek için de özellikle and ile başlanmıştır. Yani ilâhî yüceliğime and olsun ki, Davud ve Süleyman'a bir ilim verdik . "Allah, ona (Davud'a) hükümdarlık ve hikmet verdi, dilediği ilimlerden ona öğretti." (Bakara, 2/2 5 1) ifadesine göre, hükümet ve hükümdarlık ile bilinen ve seçilen Davud ve Süleyman (a.s)a verilen ilâhî nimetlerden öncelikle ve yalnız ilmin ifade olunması, ilmin yüceliği ve öneminin hepsinden yüksek olmasındandır. "İlmen" diye nekre (belirsiz) ifade edilmesi bunun olağanüstü bir ilim olduğuna işaret etmek içindir. Şehristânî'nin "Milel ve Nihâl" isimli eserinde açıkladığı üzere, tarihin bildirdiğine göre Anadoluda ve Yunanlılarda Felsefenin ortaya çıkışı Süleyman (a.s) zamanında parlayan ilim ve hikmet i n tesirinden olmuştur. İkisi de dediler: Bizi mümin kullarının birçoğundan üstün kılan Allah'a hamd olsun. Yani mülk ve devletle değil, üstünlük nimeti ile duygulanarak nimeti ifade ettiler ve ulaştıkları üstünlük nimetini, hükümet ve devleti Allah'tan bildiler ve bundan dolayı övgü ve saygı ile hamd ve senanın ancak onu veren Allah'ın hakkı ve hükmetme ve hükümdarlığın özellikle O'na ait olduğunu bilerek hareket ve şükrünü yerine getirmeye gayret ettiler. Bu da onlara verilen ilmin alâmetler i nden biri oluyordu. Firavun idaresine karşı iyilik ve fazilet sahibi bir idarenin ruhunu gösteren bu kelimesinin derin zevkini duyabilenler ne kadar mutludurlar. Yüce Allah, o zalim, inkârcı, mağrur, bozguncu Firavun idaresini batırdıktan sonra, Davud v e Süleyman'a verdiği ilim ile bu şekilde Allah'ı bilip hamd eden bir faziletli idare yetiştirmişti. 16- Hem Süleyman, Davud'a varis oldu, onun yerine geçti. "Peygamberler altın ve gümüş miras bırakmadılar, ancak ilim miras bıraktılar" hadis-i şerifine göre bu miras mal mirası değil, "Ey Davud! Biz seni yeryüzünde halife yaptık. O halde insanlar arasında hak ve adaletle hükmet. Heva ve hevese uyma" (Sâd, 38/26) buyurulduğu üzere, insanlar arasında hak ve adaletle hüküm yürütmek için yerine g eçmek, yani bahsedilen ilim ve iyilikte, peygamberlik, hakimiyet ve siyasette yerini tutmaktır ki, bu yere Hz. Davud'un ondokuz oğlundan Süleyman (a.s) geçti. Ve, Allah'ın nimetini açıkça ifade ve bunu yaymakla kendilerine verilen mucizeleri kabul ve t a sdik için halkı davet etmek üzere Ey insanlar! dedi. Bize mantık-ı tayr öğretildi, mantıkuttayr, yani kuş dili öğretildi. MANTIK: Aslında konuşma demektir. Bununla beraber konuşmanın çıkış yeri olan ruhî kuvvet mânâsında da terim olarak kullanılmıştır. Bilinen nutk (konuşma) ise gönülde gizli olanı anlatmak için seslenilen ve çoğunluğu dil ile çıkarıldığından dil, lisan veya lügat da denilen tekil veya mürekkeb (bileşik) söz ve kelimelerdir. Ve "Allah, Âdem'e bütün isimleri öğretti" (Bakara, 2/31) âyetinin bildirdiğine göre insana has bir özelliktir. Konuşmada aklî deliller veya olağan deliller bulunabilirse de asıl olan kullanılışı itibariyle bir mânâya delalet etmesidir. (Konventionel) Onun için konuluş itibariyle delaleti bulunmayan, bir mânâ ifade etmeyen bir sesle tabiî ve aklî bir ilgi ile bir mânâ ifade edilecek olursa, ona gerçek mânâda konuşma denmez. Demek ki, konuşmanın hakikatinde biri cins, diğeri de fasıl (tür) olmak üzere iki açık özellik vardır. Biri söz (iste r se düşünce halinde olsun), biri konuluş itibarıyla bir mânâ ifade etmesidir. Bundan dolayı bu ikiden yalnız birisi düşünülerek teşbih veya mecaz olarak konuşma denildiği de çoktur. Mesela, hiçbir ses çıkarılmaksızın yazı veya başka şeyler gibi özel işaret l er koyarak bir şey anlatmak, gizli bir konuşmanın ifadesi olmak üzere mecaz olarak konuşma sayıldığı gibi. "Bu bizim kitabımızdır, sizin hakkınızda gerçeği söylüyor" (Casiye, 45/29) âyeti buna delildir. Konuluş itibariyle bir delaleti bulunmayan herhan g i bir sesle seslenişe de; aklî ve doğal bir işareti bulunmak veya mutlak sessizliğin tersi bir ses olmak yönünden teşbih veya şekilde benzeme yoluyla konuşma denildiği de malumdur. Mesela güvercinin ötmesine udun çalmasına denilmiştir. Şu halde konuşma denilen kavramda en önemli taraf, bir mânâ ifade etmesi olduğundan, mânâsız olan sözler bir yana atılıp delaletin konulmuş olması kaydından vazgeçilir de, gerek konuluş itibariyle, gerek aklî ve gerek doğal herhangi bir işaretle bir mânâ ifade ed e bilen sesler düşünülürse konuşmanın insana has olmayan bir anlamı elde edilmiş olur ki, işte mantıkuttayr, kuş dilinde de düşünülecek mânâ budur. Bu sebepten kuşun çeşitli duyguları arasındaki münasebetleri idare eden özel duygu ve kabiliyeti, kuş dili ve duygularını ortaya koymak için çıkardığı sesler de kuş dili demek olur. Mesela horozun yem aramak için deşinmesinde bir mantık vardır. Yemi bulduğu zaman "dık dık" diye tavukları çağırması da bir konuşma, bir dil demektir. Gerek kuşların, gerek diğer hayvanların böyle sesleriyle bir diğerine bir şeyler anlattıklarında şüphe yoktur. Fakat bu mânâda kuş dilini bir dereceye kadar herkesin anlayabileceğine göre, Hz. Süleyman'ın mucizesinde daha derin bir mânâ anlaşılması gerekmez mi, diye bir soru hatıra g elir. Bundan dolayı, adı geçen peygambere mucize olarak kuşlar, ileride geleceği üzere Hüdhüd'ün söylediği gibi gerçekten tam bir söz söylediler, demişlerdir. Çünkü Hz. Peygamber'e ağaçlar, taşlar söylemişti; fakat bu mânâya göre de Süleyman (a.s)a kuş dili değil, kuşa insan dili bildirilmiş olur. Halbuki "Bize kuş dili öğretildi." buyurulmuştur. Bu sebepten önemli olan husus, kuşun söylemesinden çok, Süleyman (a.s)'ın anlamasında ve anlayışının derinliğindedir. Hem de Kur'ân'ın ifadesine göre bu an l ayış, sadece kuşun dilinde, lügatında değil mantığındadır. O yalnız kuşların sesleri veya hareketleri ile ifade ettikleri hislerini anlamakla kalmıyor, o hisleri idare eden ana mantığı, işin gizli ilâhî sırlarını biliyordu. Böylece onların şakımalarındaki yüce Allah'ı tesbih ve tazimlerini anladığı gibi, onları idaresi altına alarak kendine has teşkilatıyla ordusunda hizmette de kullanıyordu. Eşyanın parçalarına ilişkin duyumlar, mantık'ın gerekli prensiplerinden olduğu için, duyguların ilmî görüşlerle erişilemeyen zorunlu bir mantığı vardır. Zihinde parçaları birleştiren bir şekillenmenin meydana gelmesi için cüzden cüze, parçadan parçaya intikal, yani (temsil) bu mantıkla başlar. İdare ve siyaset adamlarının değişik değişik işlere ait görüşlerde isab e t edebilmeleri bu mantığın yaratılışlarındaki kuvvetiyle orantılı olur. Kuşların, umumî söz ve lafızlar ortaya koyabilecek birleştirici bir şekillendirme gücüne sahip olduklarını bilmiyorsak da duygularının yüksekliği bilinmektedir. Kuşun aslı, yüksek bir duyguyla uçmak özelliğini ortaya çıkaran bir hayat anlayışındadır. Bunun için "mantıkuttayr" dersinden bizim zihnimize hemen gelen mânâ, kuşların duygularındaki ilişkileri sezecek kadar derin ve uzaklardaki parçalara girebilecek kadar yüksek bir his ve an l ayış ile beraber, aynı zamanda kuşların tabiatı olan uçma ilminin dahi öğretilmiş olmasıdır. Gerçekte "Süleyman'a sabah gidişi bir aylık mesafe, akşam dönüşü de bir aylık mesafe olan rüzgarı verdik." (Sebe, 34/12) ve "(Sülayman'a) istediği yere onun emriyle kolayca giden rüzgarı emrine verdik." (Sâd, 38/36) buyurulduğu üzere havanın Süleyman (a.s) emrine verilmiş olması, bu ilimle ilgili olduğu gibi; göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar kısa, bir anda bir tahtın getirilivermesi maddesindeki "Kitaptan b ir ilmin" (27/40) de bu ilim olması gerekir. Netice olarak, mantık-ı tayrda, kuş dilinden başka bir mânâ vardır. "Yani mantıktır, kuş dili değildir" diyen Keşfü'l-Esrar sahibi ile beraber biz de buna meşhur olduğu üzre, yalnız "kuş dili" demeyi yeter l i görmeyip Kur'ân'ın lafzını koruyarak "kuş mantığı" demeyi uygun buluyoruz. Süleyman "Bize kuş mantığı öğretildi" demekle peygamberliğini anlatmış olduğu gibi, mülkünü anlatarak da şöyle demiştir. Ve bize her şeyden verildi; her şey değil her şeyden. Müfessirler bu deyimin çokluktan kinaye olduğunu söylüyorlar; bununla devlette, servetin önemine işaret edilmiştir. Şüphesiz ki bu, zikredilmiş olan ve öğretilen ilim ile verilen servet doğrusu apaçık bir lütuftur. Yüce Allah'ın hamd ve senaya layık olan ve mümin kullarından birçoğuna bile verilmemiş bulunan apaçık ihsanı ve lütfudur ki, bunun gerçek mânâda şükrünü yerine getirmek için, Allah'ın kullarını bu nimetten faydalanmaya çağırmak ayrıca bir vazifedir. 17-18- HAŞIR: Aslında halkı kendi yerlerinden çıkararak umumî bir topluluk şeklinde bir yere toplamaktır. Bunun için çokluk ve yığılma ifade eder. Bununla beraber mutlaka toplamak mânâsına da gelir. Bu surette barış zamanındaki hali de ifade edebilirse de asker toplamanın se f erberliği ifade etmesi daha açıktır. Sözün gidişi de bunu anlatıyor. Cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan askerleri toplanmıştı (En'âm Sûresi'ndeki "Böylece biz, her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman kıldık." 6/112 âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) da hepsi bir arada (onun tarafından) düzenli olarak sevkediliyorlardı hatta karınca vâdisi üzerine vardıklarında, "hatta" ibtidaiyyedir, yani bu sözün başladığını göstermekle beraber, aynı zamanda onun önceki söze bir nihayet olduğunu da gösterir. "Bi r hayli gittiler, hatta karınca vâdisi üzerine vardılar" demek olur. "Üzerine" denilmesi de inmek üzere yüksekten geldiğine işaret eder. Karınca Vâdisi Şam'da veya Tâif'te veya Yemen'de karıncası çok bir derenin adı olduğu söyleniyor. Bununla beraber, karı n ca vâdisi, karınca alanı gibi, küçük bir hayvanlar âlemini akla getiriyor. Karınca, küçük hayvanlardan mesel olageldiği gibi, kanatlı cinsi de bulunduğundan uçanlar kısmına da girer. Ve burada bu sebeple zikredildiği söylenmiştir. Bundan dolayı "hattâ" k e limesi, kuş mantığını bilmenin de bir gayerini ifade etmiş oluyor. Karıncalar birçok hayvan meraklıları tarafından incelenmiş ve birçok ilginç hikayeler anlatılmıştır. Topluluk halinde yaşadıkları herkes tarafından bilindiği gibi güçleri ve çalışmaları da bilinmektedir. Komuta ile hareket ettikleri ve birbirlerine tebliğat yaptıkları ve postacıları ve kontrolörleri bulunduğu kaydedilmiştir. Nasıl söylediklerini bilmesek de, herhalde bir şeyler anlattıklarını biliyoruz. Burada şunu kaydedelim; karıncaları araştıran bir uzman, yuvalarının önüne bir şeker koyuyor, birkısmı bunu haber alıp yemeye başlıyorlar. Derken şekerin üzerine biraz rakı döküyor; birkısmı kaçıyor, birkısmı yiyor, sarhoş oluyor. Kaçanlara da, yiyenlere de başka renkte boya ile işaret ediyor; kaçanlar yuvaya haber veriyorlar, bir müddet sonra kalabalıkla gelip sarhoş olanları öldürüyorlar. Bir karınca dedi ki, hem denildiğine göre, dişi bir karınca Ey karıncalar! yuvalarınıza girin, yerlerinize çekilin yoldan Süleyman ve ordusu farkına varmadan sizi ezmesin. Yani bile bile bir karıncayı sebepsiz öldürmezler, ama farkında olmadan kırar geçirirler. Onun için yerlerinize çekilin de kendinizi kırdırmaya sebep olmayın, diye edeb ve incelik içerisinde bilgiç bir tavırla arkadaş l arını korudu ki, burada ince bir karınca siyaseti vardır. Fahreddin Razî der ki; bazı kitaplarda gördüğüme göre, o karıncanın diğerlerine içeri girmelerini emretmesi şunun içindir ki, kavmi, Süleyman (a.s.) 'ın büyüklüğünü görürler de yüce Allah'ın kendil e rine olan nimeti hakkında inkâra düşerler, diye korktu. "Sakının sizi kırmasınlar" demekten kasdı bu idi, yani morallerinin kırılması idi. Bu şekilde dünyalığa dalmış kimselerle oturup kalkmanın sakıncalı olduğuna bir uyarı vardır. 19- Bunun üzeri ne onun sözünden gülerek tebessüm etti. Karıncanın kavmi hakkındaki tedbir ve siyaseti ve kendi askeri hakkındaki bakışının güzelliği hoşuna gitti. Ve herhalde bir karıncanın bunları övgü yerinde bile bile değil, istemeyerek yapabilirler diye bir özür o l arak görmesi de tuhafına geldi. Ve onun bütün bu duygularını yüce Allah'ın kendisine bildirmesinden de sevinerek duygulandı da dedi: "Ey Rabbim! Bana ve ana babama verdiğin nimete şükretmemi ve iyi iş yapmamı gönlüme getir. Rahmetinle beni iyi kull a rın arasına kat." böyle dua etti: Rabbından iki şey istedi: Birincisi kendini nefsine bırakmayıp doğrudan doğruya idare ederek nefsine düzen ve disiplin koymasını istedi ve bunda iki gaye gözetti. Birisi diye gerek kendisine ve gerekse ana babasına o l an geçmiş nimetlere şükür, diğeri de diye gelecek için hoşnutluğa uygun olacak şekilde iyi hizmetler yapmaya muvaffak olmak ki, bunun ikisi dünyada ahiret sevabının vesilesini istemek; ikincisi de İyi kullarının içinde ilâhî rahmetine beni kat diye ahiret sevabının kendisidir. Burada "salah"dan maksad tam bir iyiliktir ki, hiçbir günah lekesi olmaksızın Rahmân olan Allah'ın rahmetine kavuşmaktır. Hz. Süleyman'ın bu duası ile ortaya koyduğu kutsal ruh hali, fazilet duygularının önderi olması gereken devlet adamlarına çok yüksek ilhamlar verecek dersleri içinde bulundurmaktadır. 20-Öyle dedi ve ve tayrı (kuşları yahut uçar kuvvetleri) teftiş etti. Demek ki, en küçük unsurlarına varıncaya kadar devletin kuvvetlerini ve işlerini teftiş ve tetkik etmek devlet adamının görevidir. Araştırdı da niye, dedi, ben hüdhüd'ü görmüyorum? Kamus tercemesinde der ki, "Hüdhüd" harflerinin ötre okunması ile mutlaka gargara eden, yani nağme ve ezgilerle öten kuşa denir. Ve özellikle bilinen kuşun ismidir k i çavuş kuşu ve ibibik dedikleri kuştur. "Hedhede" den alınmadır, bunu daha sonra açıklayacağız. Ve ona "hüdehid" dahi denir, "ulebit" vezninde. Ve "hüdâhid" denir, "ulâbit" vezninde ve hüdhüd, ötmesi çok olan güvercin kuşuna dahi denir. Demek ki, Hüd hüd kelimesi, çavuş kuşunda isim, diğerlerinde vasıf yani bir özelliktir. Müfessirler, bilinen çavuş kuşu ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Alûsî şöyle der: Kokar kuş diye bilinir ki, kan yer, Demirî'nin zikrettiğine göre Ebu'l-ahbar (Haberler babası), Ebu'r-rebi' ( Bahar babası) ve Ebu Sümame ve benzer künyelerle künyelenir. Bazıları "Okçuların kanadını kırdığı hüdhüdçük gibi..." mısrasında hüdahidin, hüdhüd'ü nism-i tasgiyri olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir. Düveybbe ve şüveybbede, düvabbe ve şüvabbe gibi. Kâdı Beydâvî'nin naklettiğine göre rivayet ediliyor ki, Süleyman (a.s) Beyt-i Madis'in inşasını tamamlayınca hac için hazırlanıp Harem-i Şerife gitti. Burada istediği kadar kaldıktan sonra Yemen'e yöneldi. Sabahleyin Mekke'den çıkıp öğleyin San'a'ya vardı. Araz i si hoşuna gitti, oraya kondu, fakat su bulamadı. Hüdhüd ise yol göstericisi idi, suyu iyi bulurdu. Bunun üzerine onu aradı, bulamadı, çünkü Süleyman (a.s) indiğinde havada bir devir yapmış, diğer bir hüdhüdün durduğunu görmüş, yanına inmişti. İkisi anlaşmışlar, bunun üzerine onun anlattığını görmek üzere beraber uçmuş, daha sonra ikindiyi müteakip gelip anlatmıştı. Beydâvî bunu anlattıktan sonra "Yüce Allah'ın hayret verici kudretinde ve özel kullarına bahşettiği hususiyetlerde belki bundan daha büyük şeyl e r vardır. Onları tanıyanlar kabul ve tasdik eder, iman etmeyen münkirler de inkâr ederler" diye bir hatırlatma ve ikaz yapmıştır. Burada uçan şeylerin bir posta veya keşif uçağı gibi düşünülmesi de mümkündür. Uçağı görüp bilen zamanımız inkârcılarının bu n ları inkâr etmesi ise büsbütün mânâsızdır. 21- Bir sultan-ı mübin ile, yani mazeretini gösteren apaçık bir delil ile de dedi: Ben senin bilmediğin bir şeyi öğrendim, henüz varmadığın yere vardım, dolaştım, keşifte bulundum. Sence tam bilinmeyen bilgiyi etrafıyla kavradım. Yerine getirdiği hizmetin zevkiyle neşelenen Hüdhüd'ün bu şekilde söze başlamasında Süleyman (a.s)'a karşı Allah tarafından bir uyarı inceliği vardır. Sana Sebe'den çok doğru (ve önemli) bir haber getirdim, bunda devlete a r z olunacak haberlerin iyi araştırılarak şüpheden uzak olması gereğine işaret vardır. 22- Bir sultan-ı mübin ile, yani mazeretini gösteren apaçık bir delil ile de dedi: Ben senin bilmediğin bir şeyi öğrendim, henüz varmadığın yere vardım, dolaştım, keşifte bulundum. Sence tam bilinmeyen bilgiyi etrafıyla kavradım. Yerine getirdiği hizmetin zevkiyle neşelenen Hüdhüd'ün bu şekilde söze başlamasında Süleyman (a.s)'a karşı Allah tarafından bir uyarı inceliği vardır. Sana Sebe'den çok doğru (ve ön e mli) bir haber getirdim, bunda devlete arz olunacak haberlerin iyi araştırılarak şüpheden uzak olması gereğine işaret vardır. 23-SEBE': Aslında bir hanedan veya kabile ismi olup sonradan Yemen'de evleri olan Me'rib şehrine de isim olmuştur. (Sebe' Sûresi'ne bkz.) Ben bir kadın buldum. Beydâvî ve diğerleri de bu kadını meşhur olan ismiyle "Belkıs binti Şerahîl" diye kaydediyor. Ebü'l-Fidâ tarihinde "Belkıs binti Hedhad b. Şürahbil" denilmiş ve yirmi sene meliklik ettiği zikrolunmuştur. Onlara m e like bulunuyor kendisine her şeyden verilmiş ve büyük bir tahtı vardır. Kadının servet ve saltanatını böyle büyüterek anlatması, Süleyman (a.s) ı heyecana getirmek için oluyor. 24-27- Fakat dikkate değer husus şu ki, Süleyman (a.s) bunlara hiç önem vermiyor ancak "Onun ve kavminin, Allah'ı bırakıp güneşe secde ettiklerini gördüm." diye onun ve kavminin Allah'ı bırakıp güneşe taptıklarını anlatınca, o zaman bakalım, dedi doğru musun yoksa yalancılardan mısın? Demek ki, Hüdhüd'ün "Çok doğru ve önemli haber" diye teminat vermesini yeterli görmedi, haber-i vahid ile amel etmedi. Zira bir taraftan başkalarının hakları ortaya çıkıyordu, aynı zamanda Hüdhüd kaybolduğu için töhmet altında bulunuyordu. Bu sebepten "Eğer fâsıkın biri size b i r haber getirirse onun doğruluğunu araştırın, yoksa bilmeden bir topluluğa sataşırsınız." (Hucurât, 49/6) âyetine uygun olarak amel etmek gerekiyordu. 28-Bunun için şu emri verdi: Şu mektubumu götür de, onlara bırak, sonra onlardan biraz çekil de ne sonuca varacaklarına bak. Burada Hüdhüd bir posta hizmetinde kullanılmış oluyor. Fakat bunda bir güvercinin mektup götürmesinden fazla bir şey var. Çünkü bıraktıktan sonra çekilip netice hakkında bir gözlem yapması da emrediliyor. 29-Hüdhüd bu emri yer ine getirdi. Onun için kadın Ey milletin beyleri, ulular, dedi bana bakın! Bir mektup bırakıldı bana, çok mühim: Süleyman'dan 30- ve şöyle "Rahmân ve Rahîm Allah'ın adıyla (başlamaktadır.)" 31- Doğrusu bana karşı başkaldırmayın, teslimiyet göstererek bana gelin. Bu ifadenin zahirine göre mektup bu şekilde Arapça yazılmıştır. Sebe', Hımyeriler Arap oldukları için demek ki, Süleyman (a.s) onlara mektubunu kendi lisanları ile yazmıştır. Asıl mektubun İbrânîce yazılmış olup da bu i f adenin, onun tercemesi veya özeti olması da mümkündür. Netice olarak kadın mektubu alınca memleketin bütün işlerine karar veren ve uygulayan bir meclise sundu. Bunu burada memleketin beyleri, büyükleri diye tercüme ediyorum, çünkü: Meâl-i Şerifi 32- (Sonra Melike) dedi ki: "Beyler, ulular! Bu işimde bana bir fikir verin. (Bilirsiniz) siz yanımda olmadan hiçbir işi kestirip atmam." 33- Onlar, şöyle cevap verdiler: "Biz güçlü kuvvetli kimseleriz, zorlu savaş erbabıyız, buyruk ise senindir; artık ne emredeceğini düşün taşın." 34- Melike, "Hükümdarlar bir memlekete girdiler mi orayı perişan ederler ve halkının ulularını hakir hâle getirirler. (Herhalde) Onlar da böyle yapacaklardır" dedi. 35- "Ben (şimdi) onlara bir hediye göndereyim de, bakayım elçiler ne (gibi bir sonuç) ile dönecekler." 36- (Elçiler, hediyelerle) gelince Süleyman şöyle dedi: "Siz bana mal ile yardım mı etmek istiyorsunuz? Allah'ın bana verdiği, size verdiğinden daha iyidir. Ama siz, hediyenizle böbürlenirsiniz." 37- "(Ey elçi) Onlara var (söyle); iyi bilsinler ki, kendilerine asla karşı koyamayacakları ordularla gelir, onları, muhakkak surette hor ve hakir halde oradan çıkarırız!" 38- (Sonra Süleyman müşavirlerine) dedi ki: "Ey ulular! Onlar teslimiyet gösterip bana gelmeden önce, hanginiz o Melike'nin tahtını bana getirebilir?" 39- Cinlerden bir ifrit, "Sen makamından kalkmadan ben onu sana getiririm. Gerçekten bu işe gücüm ve güvenim var." dedi. 40- Kitaptan ilmi olan kimse ise, "Gözünü açıp kapamadan, ben onu sana getiririm" dedi. (Süleyman) onu (Melike'nin tahtını) yanıbaşına yerleşivermiş görünce, "Bu, dedi, şükür mü edeceğim, yoksa nankörlük mü edeceğim diye beni sınamak üzere Rabbimin (gösterdiği) lütfundandır. Şükreden ancak kendisi için şükretmiş olur; nankörlük edene gelince, o bilsin ki Rabbim müstağnidir, çok kerem sahibidir." 41- (Süleyman devamla) dedi ki: "Onun tahtını bilemeyeceği bir vaziyete sokun; getirin bakalım tanıyabilecek mi, yoksa tanıyamayanlardan mı olacak?" 42- Melike gelince, "Senin tahtın da böyle mi?" dendi. O şöyle cevap verdi: "Tıpkı o! Zaten bize daha önce bilgi verilmiş ve biz teslimiyet göstermiştik." 43- O'nu, Allah'tan başka taptığı şeyler alıkoymuştu. Çünkü kendisi inkârcı bir kavimdendi. 44 - Ona "köşke gir!" dendi. Melike onu görünce derin bir su sandı ve eteğini çekti. Süleyman "Bu billurdan yapılmış, şeffaf bir zemindir" dedi. Melike dedi ki: "Rabbim! Ben gerçekten kendime yazık etmiştim. Süleyman'ın maiyyetinde, âlemlerin Rabbi olan Alla h'a teslim oldum." 32- Ey mele' ey milletin beyleri, uluları, ey heyet, dedi: bana bir fetva, fikir verin. İFTÂ, bir zorluğun açıklanması ile güç vermektir. Ve şer'î işlerde bilindiğine göre burada bu tabir, bu meclisin hüküm verme yetkisini ifade etmekten uzak değildir. Emrimde, yani bir işimde, yahud vereceğim emir hakkında sizler bana şahit olmadıkça -yahud siz yanımda olmadıkça ben hiçbir işi kestirip atmam, yani şimdiye kadar devlet işlerinden hiçbirinde keyfi idare yapmadım, sizin oyunuzu almadan hiçbirini kendiliğimden yürürlüğe koymadım, her ne emir verdimse sizin huzurunuzda ve sizin görüşlerinizi alarak verdim. Onun için bu mektup işinde de sizin fikir ve fetvanızla kuvvet almak istiyorum. "Siz yanımda olmadıkça." deni l mesinden, bunların önemli işleri danışma için huzurunda toplanması alışılmış olan bir topluluk olduğu anlaşılıyor. Bunların, herbiri onbin kişiyi temsil etmek üzere üç yüz on iki kişi olduğu da rivayet edilmiştir. (Katade) 33-Bu heyete söylenen bu no ktada, şimdiye kadar hükümet işlerinde keyfi idare yapılmamış olması övülmüş ve görüşlerinin esas tutulmuş olduğu açıklanmak suretiyle hoş bir tavır gösterilerek danışmanın önemi belirlenmiştir ki, bunun açık bir meşrutiyet geleneği olduğu anlatılmaktadır. Fakat gelecek sözden de anlaşılacağı üzere bu meşrutiyet emir ve kumandaya karışma derecesine varmayan uygun bir danışma ve fikir verme özelliğinden ileri gitmediği için tefsirciler burada yalnız istişare ve danışmanın öneminden söz etmişlerdir. Bu heyet dediler: Biz kuvvet sahipleriyiz ve şiddetli bir şavaş ehliyiz. Bazıları bu sözü, biz kuvvet adamları, harb ve savaş ehli askerleriz, siyaset ve görüş serdetmekten anlamayız, ne emredersen onu yaparız mânâsında anlamışlardır. Bunun, asker mantığını göstermesi yönüyle kayda değer bir mânâ olduğunda şüphe yoksa da "bu işimde bana fikir verin" diye başlayan sözün geçiş şekli, yalnız bir askerî şuradan ibaret olmadığına açık bir delildir. "Biz" diyenler kendilerini değil, mektuba muhatap olan topl u luğun, yani devletlerinin kuvvetlerini kasdetmişlerdir. Teslim olmamak için savaşmak gerekeceğini düşünerek güç ve kuvvetimiz vardır, şiddetli harp edebiliriz, diyorlar, bununla birlikte harp etmeliyiz demiyorlar ve emre karışmayı uygun bulmuyorlar da savaş olmadan bir çare bulunabildiği takdirde sevinç duyacaklarını andırır bir şekilde yetkileri teslim ederek ve siyasal bir taktik göstererek sözü şöyle bitiriyorlar: Bununla birlikte buyruk senindir, sana ait bir görevdir. Bak şimdi ne emrede c eğini düşün taşın. Harp mi yaparsın, yoksa barışa bir yol mu bulursun? 34-Bunun üzerine harp düşüncesini bir tarafa bırakmak üzere dedi muhakkak ki melikler bir memlekete girdiklerinde, yani harbederek girdikleri zaman onu bozar perişan ederler ve halkının ulularını perişan ve hakir hale getirirler, öldürme, esaret, başka yere sürme, hapis ve benzerleri gibi çeşitli aşağılama, hakaret ve kötülüklere düşürürler böyle de yaparlar mı yaparlar. Yani "bana karşı baş kaldırmayın" diyen Süleyman da böyle yapar mı yapar. Bundan dolayı harpten mümkün olduğu kadar sakınmak ve memleketi düşman baskınına uğratmaya sebebiyet vermemek gerekir. 35- Ve (şimdi) ben onlara bir hediye ile elçi göndereceğim de bakacağım elçiler ne (gibi bir sonuç) ile dönecekler? Bu şekilde huylarını yoklayacağım da ona göre hareket edeceğim. Bakalım mal ve ellerine gelecek nimetlerle savuşturulabilecek kimseler mi? Müfessirler bu hediyenin ne olduğu hakkında geniş rivayetler vermişlerdir. 36-37- (Elçiler, hediyelerle) gelince Süleyman'a, hediyeyi kabul etmeyip şu şekilde karşılık verdi: "Dedi ki: Siz bana mal ile yardım mı etmek istiyorsunuz?..." 38-39- Ey heyet, ey ulular, dedi. Bu heyetten maksat açıklanmamıştır. "Cinlerden, insanlardan ve kuşlardan müteşekkil orduları Süleyman'ın hizmetine toplandı" (Neml, 27/17) âyetindeki orduların komutanları (başkanları) olsa gerektir. O kadının tahtını bana kendileri müslim olarak gelmeden önce hanginiz getirir? Süleyman (a.s) onların hediyelerine güvendiklerini bilmişti. Bu sebepten, hediyelerini tehdit edercesine geri gönderince, geleceklerini de bildiğinden gelir gelmez iman etmelerine sebep olacak olağanüstü bir şey göstermek istediği rivayet olunur ki, elçiler kadına varıp Süleym a n (a.s)'ın dediğini anlattıklarında "durumu bilmiş vallahi, bu yalnız bir melik değil, biz bunun karşısında güç gösteremeyiz" demiş ve tekrar bir elçi gönderip "kavmimin beyleriyle huzuruna geliyorum, buyruğunu ve davet ettiğin dinini görmek isteğindeyim" diyerek yanında büyük bir kalabalıkla hareket etmiş ve tahtını köşklerinin en sağlam ve korunmuş yerine koydurup kapıları kilitleterek önemli bir şekilde koruma altına aldırmıştı. Cinlerden bir ifrit, dedi, Ragıb'ın Müfredatı'nda: İfrit, yani pis, çetin demektir. Şeytan gibi insan hakkında da kullanılır, ifrit nifrit, denilir. İbnü Kuteybe demiştir ki: "İfrit, 'müvesseku'l-halk' yani yaratılışı kuvvetli, demektir. Aslı, toprak demek olan 'afer' dendir. 'Afere' güreşti, yere yıktı, demektir." "Ahk â mu'l-mercan fi ahkâmi'l-cânn" isimli eserde Ebu Amr b. Abdülberr' den naklen der ki; Lisanı iyi bilen kelâm âlimleri cinleri dereceler halinde zikrederler. Yalın olarak cin dediklerinde "cinnî" derler. İnsanlarla birlikte oturanını kastettiklerinde "âmir", çoğulunda "ummâr" derler. Çocuklara musallat olana "ervah" derler. Kötü olup başedilmez bir hale gelirse 'şeytan' daha çoğalır ve kuvvetlenirse "ifrit", çoğulunda da "efârhit" derler. Demek ki ifrit, kötülük ve pislikte son dereceyi bulmuş ve şeytanlık t a ileri gitmiş, tuttuğunu devirir, kuvvetli, becerikli, ele avuca girmez bir kerata demektir. Öyle insana da isim olarak verildiği için âyette "cinden" diye açıklanmıştır. Ben onu (o tahtı) sen makamından kalkmadan önce sana getiririm. Her gün makamında s abahtan öğleye kadar oturduğu rivayet ediliyor. Ve gerçekten bu işe gücüm ve güvenim var, yani kolay getiririm, hem de hiçbir şekilde güveni kötüye kullanmam, bozup değiştirmeden hiçbir şey kaybetmeksizin getiririm diye üsteleyerek güvenlik hissi verme y e çalıştı. 40-42 . - Yanında kitaptan ilmi olan kimse ben sana onu, gözünü açıp kapamadan getiririm, dedi. Bu kişinin kim olduğu hakkında değişik sözler vardır. İbnü Mes'ud'a göre: Hızır (a.s)dır. İbnü Abbas'ın meşhur görüşüne göre, Süleyman (a.s)ın veziri Asaf b. Berhıya'dır ki, sıddık (dosdoğru) idi. Dua edildiğinde Allah'ın mutlak kabul edeceği ism-i azamı bilirdi Hz. Süleyman'ın bir mucizesi olarak veziri böyle bir keramet göstermiştir. Fahreddin Razi, bu kişinin Süleyman (a.s)'ın kendisi olma s ını birçok yönden daha uygun bulmuştur. Bu cümleden olarak, mevsûlün, sıla ile bilinene işaret olması kaidesine göre burada Kur'ân'ın âyetleri iyi düşünüldüğünde "Yanında kitaptan bir ilim" olmakla bilinen kimse ancak Süleyman (a.s)dır. Çünkü yukarda "Andolsun ki biz Davud'a ve Süleyman'a bir ilim verdik." (27/15) "Süleyman, Davud'a varis oldu ve (Süleyman) Ey İnsanlar! Bize kuş dili öğretildi, dedi." (27/16) buyurulmuştu, ancak bu şekilde "Onu ben getiririm" sözü İfrit'edir. Süleyman, İ f rit'e karşı söylemiştir diye zamir ile zikredilecek yerde işin büyüklüğünü anlatmak için mevsul getirilmiş ve bununla yukarda zikredilen ilimden bir örnek gösterilmiştir. Bununla beraber çoğunluk bu kişinin Süleyman (a.s)ın kendisi değil, adamlarından birisi olmasını ifadenin gelişine daha uygun bulmuşlardır. Muhyiddin-i Arabî "Füssûs" isimli eserinde "Bu Süleyman (a.s)'ın ashabından birisi eliyle olmuştur ki,orada bulunanların nefislerinden Süleyman (a.s)'ın şanı için daha yükseltici olsun." demiştir. Gerçekten adamlarından böyle kerametin meydana gelmesi kendisinin daha yüksek oluşuna işaret demektir. Ve bu ilmin, ona verilen ilimden olduğunu anlatır. Bu taht ne kadar uzaklıktan getirildi? Yukarda Hüdhüd kıssasında San'â'ya kadar varıldığına dai r bir rivayet geçmişti. San'â'dan ise Sebe' üç günlük uzaklıktadır, deniliyor. Bazıları da, bu sırada Süleyman (a.s) San'â'dan dönmüş, Şam toprağında bulunuyordu, demişlerdir. Bu takdirde iki aylık uzaklık demektir. Bu kadar uzaklıktan bir taht göz kırpı n caya kadar nasıl gelir? Şüphe yok ki bu, basit bir olay değil, bir keramet ve mucize olmak üzere söz konusudur. Muhyiddin-i Arabî bunu şöyle anlatmıştır: Asaf, tahtın yapısında değişiklik yaptı da, onu bulunduğu yerde bırakıp her an meydana gelmekte olan yeniden yaratılmakta olunduğunu bilen kimselerden başkasının aklının eremeyeceği bir şekilde Süleyman (a.s)'ın yanında meydana getiriverdi. Mevcud olduğu an, yok olup kaybolduğu anın aynı idi. İkisi bir anda idi ve Asaf'ın sözü zamanda fiilin aynı id i. Zira olgun kimseden çıkan söz, yüce Allah'ın "ol" sözü yerindedir. Bu tahtın oluşumu konusu, en zor konulardandır. Ancak bahsettiğimiz meydana getirme ve yerinde bırakmayı idrak eden kimseler müstesna. Taht, ne bulunduğu yerden başka yere taşındı ve n e de yeryüzü onun için dürüldü veya yarıldı. Şeyhin "Hayır, onlar yeni bir yaratılıştan şüphe etmektedirer." (Kâf, 50/15) âyetinden anladığı yeni bir yaratılış konusu son zamanlarda Descartes felsefesine kadar geçmiş bir görüş, bir nazariyedir. Fakat bunun buraya tatbiki, âyetin açık ifadesine uygun değildir. Çünkü âyette "yaparım" denmemiş. "getiririm" denmiştir. "Ben onu sana göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar getiririm" denilmesiyle de bir zaman ifade edilmiştir. Çabucak bir göz atıverme değil, ha t ta göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar da değil, bunlardan daha uzun olarak iki tarfe, iki bakış arasını ifade eder. Ve bu bir saniyeyi bile geçebilir Fakat Şeyh, bunu bir an kabul etmiş. Halbuki bir hareketin meydana gelmesi en azından iki an gerektirdiğinden, bir anda hareket olabileceğini düşünmek tenakuz olacağından, meseleyi zorlaştırarak, hareketsiz olarak bir şeyin meydana gelmesini göstermek için o yönde tevil etmiştir. Çünkü kendisinde imkansızlık olana "kün=ol" emri uygun düşmez. Fakat hatırlattığımız g ibi, âyet bunu bir an değil, en kısa bir zaman ile ifade etmiştir. En azından diyecek kadar bir zaman var. Gerçekte "Asaf'ın sözü zaman yönünden yaptığı işin aynı idi." demekle Şeyh tamamen gerçeği söylemiştir. Bu sözde, yani sözünde iş, yapma değil, getirmedir. Bunu söylemesi ile getirmesi bir olmuştur. Yani söyleyinceye kadar getirmiştir. Zira ilmini biliyordu. Bir saniyede binlerce kilometrelik sürat zamanımız teknolojisinin düşünmeye alışık olduğu konulardandır. Önemli olan nokta, ancak bu harek e ti yapmak için tatbik olunacak kuvveti ve fenni bilmekten ibarettir. Bir yıldırımda, bir elektrikte, bir telgrafta, görülen bu sürat bir cisimde de görüle bilir. Yakından tesir gösterdiğini gördüğümüz iradenin bir telsiz gibi uzakta da etkili olabildiğini gösteren misaller de yok değildir. Bir çekim kanunu ile gökyüzü cisimlerinin fezada uçuştuğu, bir irade ile organların vucutta oynadığı gibi, bir irade ile uzaktaki bir cismin boşlukta uçup yer değiştirmesi de kitabda, Levh-i mahfuz'da belli ve mevcu t olan bir ilimdendir. Derdemez onu yanıbaşına yerleşivermiş görünce bu, dedi, Rabbimin lütfundandır. Normal bir ilâhî hadise değil "Bizi mümin kullarının birçoğundan üstün kıldı." (Neml, 27/15) âyeti ile işaret edildiği üzere özel ihsanı olan bir keramet veya mucizedir. "Beni imtihan etmek için: Şükür mü edeceğim, yoksa nankörlük mü" . Ona dedi: Tahtını bilemeyeceği bir vaziyete sokun, o değilden gösterin, yabancılaştırın, bakalım doğruyu bulabilecek mi? Kendininki olduğunu bi l ecek, vaziyeti kavrayacak, gerçeği anlayacak mı? Yoksa tanımayıp yola gelmezlerden mi olacak? Tahtının getirilmiş olması şaşırtıcı bir işle mülk ve hükümranlığının elinden alınmış olduğuna işarettir. Böyle korkutucu bir anda, o tahtın o değilmiş gibi g österilmesinde büyük bir incelik ortaya konulmuş ve bununla onun yeteneği üzerinde bir deney yapılmak istenmiştir. Bunun üzerine gelince; senin tahtın da böyle mi? denildi. Bu senin tahtın denilmedi, o değilmiş gibi gösterildi. Sanki tıpkı o, dedi zaten bize daha önce bilgi verilmişti. Bu mucizeden evvel Hüdhüd'ün mektup getirmesi gibi tesbit ve duyduğumuz şeylerle Allah Teâlâ'nın kudretine ve senin peygamberliğinin doğru olduğuna bilgi sahibi olmuştuk. Ve biz teslimiyet gösterip müslüman ol m uştuk, dedi. Hiç şaşırmadan durumu olduğu gibi kavrayarak ustaca söz söyledi, peki öyle de önce niçin gelmedi? Önce, Allah'tan başka taptığı şeyler (dünya saltanatı) kendisini alıkoymuştu. Çünkü kendisi inkârcı bir kavimdendi. 44- Denildi ona, gir köşke. "Sarahat" kelimesinden sarh, köşk ve kule gibi yüksek bina; "Sarhatüddâr" konağın sahası, sahnı, avlusu, alanı, meydanıdır. Derken onu görünce bir su sandı ve inciklerinden açtı, etekleri ıslanmasın diye topladı, paçaları göründü; ö nce şaşırmamışken bu defa şaşkınlık gösterdi. Süleyman bu dedi, billurdan döşenmiş bir meydandır. Bir billur saray ve girişinden meydanına kadar büyük bir havuz yapılıp içine su salınmış, yine içine balık vesair deniz hayvanları konulup üzeri şeffaf cam ile döşenmiş. O vakit kadın, dedi Rabbim! Ben gerçekten kendime yazık etmişim, boş şeylere tapmışım. Şimdi Süleyman'ın maiyyetinde İslâm'a erdim âlemlerin Rabbı Allah'a teslim oldum. Müfessirlerin, çoğunun kanaatine göre Süleyman (a.s) o n unla evlenmiş ve mülkünde bırakmıştı. Üçüncü kıssa: Meâl-i Şerifi 45- Andolsun ki, Allah'a ibadet edin diye Semud'a da kardeşleri Salih'i gönderdik. Hemen birbirleriyle çekişen iki zümre oluverdiler. 46- Salih dedi ki: "Ey benim kavmim! İyilik dururken niçin kötülüğe koşuyorsunuz? Ne olur Allah'a istiğfar etseniz, belki rahmetine ulaşırdınız." 47- Cevap verdiler: "Senin ve beraberindekilerin yüzünden uğursuzluğa uğradık." Salih: "Size çöken uğursuzluk (sebebi) Allah katında (yazılı) dır. Belki siz imtihana çekilen bir kavimsiniz" dedi. 48- O şehirde dokuz çete vardı ki, bunlar yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapıyorlar, iyilik tarafına hiç yanaşmıyorlardı. 49- Allah'a and içerek birbirlerine şöyle dediler: "Gece ona ve ailesine baskın yapalım; sonra da velisine, 'Biz o ailenin yok edilişi sırasında orada değildik, inanın ki doğru söylüyoruz' diyelim." 50- Onlar böyle bir tuzak kurdular, biz de kendileri farkında olmadan onların planlarını altüst ettik. 51- İşte bak! Tuzaklarının akibeti nice oldu: Onları da, kavimlerini de toptan helak ettik. 52- İşte haksızlıkları yüzünden çökmüş evleri! Bilen bir kavim için elbette bunda bir ibret vardır. 53- İman edip Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınanları da kurtardık. 45-53- REHT, ona kadar olan çeteye denir. TİS'ATÜ REHT, görünüşe göre dokuz çete demek ise de müfessirlerin çoğu bunu dokuz kişilik bir çete diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Dördüncü Kıssa: Meâl-i Şerifi 54-58- 54- Lût'u da (peygamber olarak kav mine gönderdik). O, kavmine şöyle demişti: "Göz göre göre hala o hayasızlığı yapacak mısınız?" 55- "Siz ille de kadınları bırakıp şehvetle erkeklere yaklaşacak mısınız? Doğrusu siz beyinsizlikte devam edegelen bir kavimsiniz!" 56- Buna kavminin c evabı sadece: "Lût ailesini memleketinizden çıkarın; baksanıza onlar (bizim yaptıklarımızdan) temiz kalmak isteyen insanlarmış!" demelerinden ibaret oldu. 57- Bunun üzerine onu ve ailesini kurtardık. Yalnız karısı müstesna; onun geride (azaba uğrayanların içinde) kalmasını takdir ettik. 58- Onların üzerlerine öyle bir yağmur indirdik ki, ne kötü idi uyarılanların yağmuru! Meâl-i Şerifi 59- (Resulüm!) de ki: "Hamd olsun Allah'a, selam olsun seçkin kıldığı kullarına. Allah mı hayırlı, yoksa O'na koştukları ortaklar mı?" 60- (Onlar mı hayırlı) yoksa, gökleri ve yeri yaratan, gökten size su indiren mi? Çünkü biz onunla, bir ağacını bile bitirmeye gücünüzün yetmediği güzel güzel bahçeler bitirmişizdir. Allah'la beraber başka bir ilâh mı var! Doğrusu onlar sapıklıkta devam eden bir güruhtur. 61- (Onlar mı hayırlı) yoksa, yeryüzünü oturmaya elverişli kılan, aralarında nehirler akıtan, onun için sabit dağlar yaratan, iki deniz arasına engel koyan mı? Allah'ın yanında başka bir ilâh mı var? Hayır onların çoğu (hakikatları) bilmiyorlar. 62- (Onlar mı hayırlı) yoksa, kendine yalvardığı zaman bunalmışa karşılık veren ve başındaki sıkıntıyı gideren, sizi yeryüzünün hakimleri yapan mı? Allah'ın yanında başka bir ilâh mı var? Ne kıt düşünü yorsunuz! 63- (Onlar mı hayırlı) yoksa, karanın ve denizin karanlıkları içinde size yolu bulduran, rahmetinin (yağmurun) önünde rüzgarları müjdeci olarak gönderen mi? Allah'ın yanında başka bir ilâh mı var? Allah onların koştukları ortaklardan çok yüc edir, münezzehtir. 64- (Onlar mı hayırlı) yoksa, önce yaratan, sonra yaratmayı tekrar eden ve sizi hem gökten, hem yerden rızıklandıran mı? Allah ile beraber başka bir ilâh mı var? De ki: Eğer doğru söylüyorsanız, siz kesin delilinizi getirin haydi! 65- De ki: Göklerde ve yerde Allah'tan başka kimse gaybı bilmez. Ne zaman diriltileceklerini de bilmezler. 66- Fakat ahiret hakkında bilgiler onlara ardarda gelmektedir. Ama onlar bundan bir şüphe içindedirler. Çünkü onlar bundan yana kördürler. 59- De ki: Hamd olsun Allah'a, Kur'ân'ın bir hikmet sahibi ve her şeyi bilen Allah Teâlâ'dan alındığını izah için zikredilen kıssalar, yüce Allah'ın kudretinin büyüklüğü ve şanının yüceliği ile peygamberine verdiği mucizeler ve yardımların, her türlü düşüncenin üzerinde bir yüksekliğe sahip olduğunu anlattığı gibi, özellikle Hz. Muhammed'in peygamber olarak gönderilmesi ile vaad edilen yüce inkılabların meydana geliş şekline ait geçmişten bazı örnekler ile müminleri müjdeleme kasdıyla geldiği içi n, burada Resulullah'ın hem diye hamdetmesi, hem de Allah'ın seçtiği yani süzüp seçerek peygamberliği ve velâyeti için seçip ayırdığı güzide kullarına bir de selam olsun o seçtiği kullarına, diye bir selam hediye etmesi emrolunmuş ve bununla bir hu t beye giriş yapılarak müşriklerin başına kakma ve onları susturmak için şöyle bir karşılaştırma yürütülmüştür: Allah mı hayırlı, yoksa O'na koştukları ortaklar mı? Yani bahsedilen kıssalardan kudretinin yüceliği anlaşılan ve bu sebepten her türlü hamd, övgü ve yücelik kendisine ait olan Allah mı hayırlı, yoksa müşriklerin O'na ortak koşarak taptıkları şeyler mi? Nasıl, kime ibadet etmeli? Bütün hayır kudreti elinde olan Allah ile hiçbir şey denk ve benzer tutulamayacağından bu karşılaştırmanın sadec e müşriklere başa kakma için olduğu apaçıktır. Bahsi geçen tarihi kıssalar Allah'ın hayırlı olduğu hususuna delil olarak naklî birer delil olduklarından, bu naklî delillere imanı olmayan müşriklere karşı daha açık ve daha genel olan aklî delillere geçerek d erece derece başa kakmanın kuvvetini artırmak için buyuruluyor ki: 60- Yoksa o gökleri ve yeri yaratan mı? Arapçada atıf harflerinden biri olan "em" biri muttasıla, biri munkatıa olmak üzere iki kısımdır. Muttasıl olan "em", soru "hemzesi" karşısında edilgen bir "terdîd" yani iki ihtimalli bir mânâ ifade eder. Munkatı' olan "em" ise cümlenin başına gelerek "bel" gibi ıdrab (sözü başka yöne çevirme) ile "hemze" yani soru mânâsına gelir, ancak "Şu sizin askerleriniz, hani kimlerdir?" (Mülk, 67/20) gibi önünde açık bir soru edatı bulunduğu zaman "hemze" yani soru, var saymaya gerek olmaksızın yalnız "bel" mânâsına ıdrab olur. Yani bir sözden bir söze geçmeyi ifade eder. Biz bunların ikisini de "yoksa" diye tercüme ediyorsak da "yoksa" aslı it i bariyle mânâsında bir şartıyye olduğundan doğrudan doğruya değil, dolayısıyla bir tercüme oluyor. Bunun için muttasıl "em" e uygun olsa bile münkatı' "em" e her zaman uygun düştüğü iddia edilemeyecektir. Bu sebepten "bel" yerinde hayır, yok, daha doğrus u, fakat tabirlerinden birini kullanıyoruz. de "em" muttasıldır. "Mâ" yı tekil olarak Allah kelimesine atfediyor. Fakat ve benzerleri munkatıadır. Cümleyi cümleye atfedip bağlıyor. Müfessirler burada kelimesini mevsule yükledikleri için cümle t amam olmak üzere haberin hazfedilmiş olduğunu söylüyorlar. İbnü Atıyye gibi bazıları bunu takdir etmişler ki "Ya o gökleri ve yeri yaratana şirk koşulur mu?" demek oluyor. Keşşaf sahibi gibi bir çokları da daha önce geçen cümleyi ipucu kabul edere k takdir etmişlerdir. Bu şekilde "yoksa o gökleri ve yeri yaratan ve şöyle şöyle yapan mı hayırlı, onların şirk koştukları mı?" demek oluyor ki, meâl buna göre yazılmak istenilmiştir. Gerçi bu meâlde cümlenin atfı mânâsı açıkça görülmese de yine o mânâ anlaşılabilecektir. Bu sebepten o şekilde açıklayalım: Yoksa; Allah'ın kudret ve birliği ile hayırlı oluşunu anlatan o kıssalar gibi naklî delillerin olmadığı farz edilse aklen bilinip anlaşılmış değil midir ki, o gökleri ve yeri yaratan ve sizin için, yani sizin yararınızı ortaya çıkarmak için gökten bir su indiren mi hayırlıdır, yoksa şirk koştukları mı? Burada görülüyor ki nin mefûlü lehidir. Bilindiği üzere nahivde mefûlü leh iki kısımdır. Birine husû-lî, diğerine tahsilî denir. Fiilde n zihnen ve haricen önce olursa husulidir. "Susadığı için içti" gibi. Susamak, içmek fiilinden öncedir. Zihnen önce, haricen sonra olursa tahsilî olur. "Kanmak için içti" gibi. Kanmak, içmek fiilinden sonradır. İşte buradaki böyle tahsili bir mefulü le h dir. Buna illet-i gaiyye, yani gaye sebep de denilir. Dikkat çekicidir ki fiiliyle ilgili kılınmış ise mutlak bırakılmıştır. Demek ki, bütün âlemin yaratılışı insanlar için denemezse de yukarıdan suyun indirilmesinde, yağmur yağdırılmasında, insa n oğlunun hayat ve faydasının hedef ve gaye olduğu gerçeğinde şüphe yoktur. Su ile hayat arasındaki ilgiyi kuran ve bu sebeple hayatı meydana getirme hikmeti ile suyu indiren yüce Allah'tır. Şimdi, suyun meydana getirdiği feyiz ve bereketi düşünen herhangi bir akıl onu yaratıp indirenin hayırlılığında şüphe gösterir mi? Fakat bu illet-i gaiyye konusunda filozofların bazı fikir tartışmaları olmuştur. "İllet-i gaiyye gerçekte, işi yapanın yapma kabiliyetine ve o işe göre bir önceliğe sebep olacağından ilâ h î fiillerde illet-i gayye düşünülemez, çünkü bir başka şeyle tamamlanmayı gerektirir. Bu ise Allah Teâlâ hakkında imkansızdır" demişlerdir. Buna iki yönden cevap verilir: 1- Başkası ile değil, kendi sıfatı olan ilim ve iradesi ile kemal gerekir. 2- İlâhî fiillerde işi yapanın işi yapmasına illet olmak mânâsına illet-i gaiyye değil, fakat fayda, gaye ve hikmet cereyan ettiğinde şüphe yoktur. Burada şu mânâları ayırdetmelidir, bir fiil üzerine gereken herhangi bir neticeye fayda denir, eğer o fay d a fiilin sonunda olursa buna gaye denir. Eğer o gaye fiilden istenilen ise, fiile gerekliliği istenilmesi itibariyle garaz veya maksat denildiği gibi fiile sebep olması itibariyle de illet-i gaiyye denilir. Mesela su çıkarmak için bir kuyu kazmak istesem, dışarda kuyu kazmak su çıkarmanın sebebidir. Kuyu önce kazılır, su onun sonunda çıkar; bu şekilde su çıkarmak kuyu kazmanın hem bir faydası, hem bir gayesidir. Aynı zamanda kuyuyu kazmaktan maksadım su çıkarmaktır. Bu yönüyle bu gaye benim garazım, y ani hedefimdir. Su çıkarmak maksadı olmasa kuyu kazmayacaktım, bu sebepten su çıkarmak kuyu kazmanın zihnen önce illet-i gaiyyesidir. Bununla birlikte ben kuyu kazarken orada eski eserlerden kıymetli bir eser de bulsam, bu benim için yalnız bir fayda olur. Garaz değil, gaye de değildir. Çünkü fiilin sonunda değil, o fiil yapılırken meydana gelmiştir. Ve ben onu belki hiç düşünmemişimdir. Sonra benim bu kuyuyu kazmamdan dolayı birtakım kimseler faydalanırlarsa, bu da onun fayda ve gayelerinden olur. Faydası olmayan bir fiil batıl ve gereksizdir. Gerçek mânâda bir faydası bulunmayan bir fiil, boş ve faydasızdır. Faydası ve gayesi bilinerek katî bir isabetle yapılan fiile hikmet denildiği gibi, fiilin sebep olduğu faydalara ve gayelere de o fiilin hikmetler i denilir. "Rabbimiz! Sen bunu boşa yaratmadın" (Âl-i İmran, 3/191) ifadesince yaratılış, boş yere olmayıp baştanbaşa faydalar ve gayeler ile birbirine bağlı ve hikmet ile dopdolu olduğundan, Allah Teâlâ'nın fiilerinde faydalar ve gayeler ile hikmetl e r mevcut olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Bu şekilde fiil ile gayesi aynı ölçüde hedeflenerek cereyan eder. Bununla beraber, hikmette gereklilik istenildiğinden, gayeler, istenilen hedef şeklinde de meydana gelebilir. Ancak bu istenilen şeyin ilâhî fiillerde nedeni olmaz, yani garazda illet-i gaiyyelik değeri bulunmaz. Mesela Allah Teâlâ hayat fayda ve gayelerine sebep olmak hikmetiyle suyu yaratmış ve yere indirmiştir. Fakat hayat gayesini dilemeseydi suyu yaratmazdı veya suyu yaratmasa idi hayatı yaratmazdı, demek mânâsında değil, yalnız su üzerine hayatın gerekliliğini dilemiş olması, mânâsınadır. Demek olur ki, filozofların ilâhî fiillerde münakaşa ettikleri illet-i gaiyye delili, hikmet delili olarak düşünüldüğü takdirde daha doğru bir şekilde düşünülmüş o lur. İşte bu şekilde nin hikmetini göstermekte, âyetteki hitabın zevki de bu hikmetle ortaya çıkmaktadır. Buradan her yağmurun sadece insanların faydalanması için yağdığını anlamalı, fakat insanların faydası için yağdığı muhakkak olan suyu ki Kur'ân'd a ona teşbih edilmiştir düşünmeli ve onu yağdıran yüce Rabb'ın hayrındaki büyüklüğü tefekkür etmelidir. Bu noktada hiçbir şüpheye yer bırakmamak üzere delilin delaletinden, delil getirilenin açıklığına geçilerek onun kim olduğunu anlatmak için, gaibden te k ellüme (üçüncü şahıstan birinci şahısa) iltifat suretiyle şöyle buyurulmuştur: Bir su ki indirip de onunla güzel güzel bahçeler bitirmişizdir. HADİKA: İçinde su bulunan, göz bebeği gibi kıymetli bahçe, bostan. BEHÇET: Göze, gönüle neşe ve sevinç veren güzellik demektir. Onları biz yapıyoruz, çalışma ve bilgimizle biz yetiştiriyoruz, demek âdetleri olan cahilleri reddetmek için de şöyle buyuruluyor: Siz onların bir ağacını bile bitiremezdiniz. Yani o güzel bahçelerin bostanların yetiş m esinde siz insanların da hizmeti ve gayreti yok değildir. Fakat siz kendi kendinize onların meyvalarını ve o güzel faydalarını yetiştirmek şöyle dursun, ağacını bile bitiremezdiniz. Bundan dolayı sizin amel ve işleriniz yaratıcının emri sınırları içinde k u lluk etmekten ileri geçemez, O'na hâşâ bir ortaklık ifade edemez. Bir tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber, yani Allah'tan başka tapılacak, O'na ortak tutulacak bir tanrı daha bulunmasına imkan ve ihtimal mi var? Doğrusu onlar sapıklıkta devam eden bir gür u htur, apaçık haktan sapıyorlar, bu apaçık delil ve işaretleri göz önünde bulundurmuyorlar. 61- Yoksa o yeryüzünü oturmaya elverişli kılan, yani insan ve hayvanların barınıp yaşayabilecekleri yönüyle o suyun durabileceği bir yer kılan kılıp da aralarında ırmaklar akıtan ve onun için, yani yeryüzünün oturmaya elverişli yer olması ve ırmakların akması için sabit oturaklı dağlar yapan ve iki deniz arasına bir engel koyan mı? Yani dağların altında ve aralarındaki deniz gibi tatlı sularla acı denizler i birbirine karıştırmayıp aralarında bir gergi, bir engel koyan veya iki acı deniz arasında Arabistan kıtası gibi ince uzun bir kara parçasını koyup tutan zat mı hayırlı, yoksa onların ortak koştukları mı "Birinin suyu tatlı ve susuzluğu giderici, diğer i ninki tuzlu ve acı iki denizi salıveren... O'dur." Furkan, 25/53. âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) Bir tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber? Hayır onların çoğu (hakikatleri) bilmiyorlar. Bulundukları yeryüzünün durumlarını bile bilmezler. Bu âyetin ifade ettiği mânâ, özellikle yeryüzüne ait olan coğrafya ve yeryüzünün katmanları ile ilgili bilgilerle alakalı olduğundan böyle ifade edilmiştir. Bu iki âyet objektif, yani nesnel delillere örnektir. Buradan subjektif, yani öznel âyete geçilerek buyuruluyor ki: 62- Yoksa, kendisine yalvardığı zaman bunalmışa karşılık verip başındaki sıkıntıyı gideren, yani uzaklaştıran, MUZTARR, Hastalık veya diğer bir şiddet ve ihtiyaç ile sıkışan, bunalan çaresiz demektir. Burada kastedilen cinstir. Bu sebepten her sıkılanın duasını kabul etmek gerekmez. "O dilerse kaldırılmasını istediğiniz belayı kaldırır" (En'âm, 6/41) gibi dilemesiyle kayıtlıdır. Bununla birlikte çoğu zaman şiddetli ihtiyaç halinde duanın kabul olunacağına işaret, hatta vaad, yani söz verme de var, demektir. Çünkü sıkışma halinde ihlâs ortaya çıkar. Nice imansızların imana geldikleri görülür. Ve sizi yer yüzünün halifeleri kılan mı? Yeryüzünün halifeleri, yeryüzünde geçmişlerin yerlerine kalanlar, demek olursa da, ilâhî hükümlerin yerine ge t irilmesi kendilerine emredilmiş hilafet sahipleri, yani yeryüzünün hükümdarları mânâsına olması da uygundur. Sıkıntıda bulunanın duası ile kötülüğün kaldırılmasına işaret edilmiş olması da ancak bununla uygun olur. Ve o halde bu cümle müminlere daha ta İs l âm'ın başlangıcında geleceğin İslâmî hakimiyetini vaad eden büyük bir müjdeyi ifade eder. Sûrenin başındaki "Müminler için hidayet rehberi ve müjdedir" (Neml, 27/2) müjdesi ile, Davud ve Süleyman kıssasının burada zikredildiğine göre de bu mânâya olduğ u belli demektir. Önceki âyetle de sılalar diye geçmiş zaman kipi ile getirilmiş iken, buradan itibaren değiştirilerek muzârî, yani şimdiki ve gelecek zaman kipi kullanılması da Hz. Muhammed'in peygamberliği ile vaad edilen durumların değiştiğini gös t ermesi yönünden bu mânâya açık bir delildir. Bunun için kipi koruyarak bunu şöyle tercüme etmek daha uygun olacaktır. "Ve sizi yeryüzünün halifesi yapacak olan mı hayırlı, yoksa onların ortak koştukları mı? Bir tanrı mı var, Allah ile beraber? N e kadar kıt düşünüyorsunuz! Bu âyet, biri kişisel nefis, biri de toplumsal nefis ile ilgili iki nefsî âyet hatırlattığından burada tezekkür denilmiştir. 63- Yoksa karanın ve denizin karanlıkları içinde yol gösteren ve rahmetinin (yağmurun) önünde rüzgarları müjdeci olarak gönderen mi hayırlıdır, onların ortak koştukları mı? Bu âyette kara ve deniz yolculuklarında cihad ile İslâm fetihlerinin ilerleyeceği haber veriliyor. Ve Hak rızasını takip ederek fiilen birlik ile neticelenecek olan farklı fikir ve görüş akımlarının "Ümmetimin ihtilafı geniş bir rahmettir" hadisinin açıkladığı üzere bir rahmet müjdecisi olduğuna da işaret edilmiştir. Bir tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber çok yücedir, münezzehtir Allah onların ortak koştuklarınd a n. Beşinci defa bu, bir de hem objektif yai nesnel, hem subjektif yani öznel delili içinde bulunduran şu âyet ile tekid ve ifade buyuruluyor: 64- Yoksa, önce yaratan sonra yaratmayı tekrar eden, döndürüp yine yaratacak, dünyaya bir de ahiret yapacak olan ve size gökten ve yerden rızık veren mi hayırlı, onların ortak koştukları mı? Bir tanrı mı var Allah ile beraber? Yani bir tanrı daha olsa idi, ilk defa yaratma başlayamazdı, iki kudret bir birine mani olur, aralarında çatışma çıkar d ı. Biri galip gelse, mağlub olan ilâh olamaz, gelmese hiçbiri ilâh olamaz, bir şey yaratılmazdı ve şu görülen yaratılış düzeni bulunamaz ve siz yerden ve gökten rızıklanamazdınız. Demek ki, bu yaratılışı ta başından yapan ve yerden maddî ve manevî rızıkla r la rızıklandıran ve sonra çevirip soracak olan Allah Teâlâ'dan başka tapılacak hiçbir şey yoktur. De ki: Haydi (ey müşrikler) getirin delilinizi eğer doğrulardansanız, yani şirk davanızda doğru iseniz, gerçekte Allah'tan başka tapılacak mabudlar bulunduğuna bir deliliniz olması gerekir, getirin görelim, fakat ne mümkün? 65- Ey Resul! De ki: Göklerde ve yerde Allah'tan başka kimse gaybı bilmez. Onlar ne zaman tekrar diriltileceklerini de bilmezler 66- fakat ahiret hakkı nda bilgileri onlara ardarda gelmektedir. "İDDARAKE" aslında tedarekedir. Tedarük, ardı ardına yetişip ulanmak, diğer bir ifade ile aralıksız bir biri ardınca gelmek, birbiri ardınca gelip katılmak, ara vermeden gelmek, demektir. Buna şöyle de mânâ verilmiştir: "Belki ilimleri ahirette arkalarından ard arda yetişmektedir" Bu şekilde "iddareke" ye müteallık olur. Fakat ilim, malumat mânâsına, ondan hal olarak şu mânâ bizce daha uygundur: "Yeniden dirilmenin hangi saatte olacağını bilemezlerse de, esas yönüyle ahiretin olacağına dair kendilerine peygamberler vasıtasıyla ve hadiselerin oluşumu ile ardı ardına bilgi verilmekte, bilgiye ait sebepler olgunlaşmaktadır. Fakat onlar bundan şüphe etmektedirler, bir türlü inanamaz, ikna olamazlar. Daha doğ rusu onlar, bundan yana kördürler, ahirete ait delilleri görmezler, görmek istemezler. Bak ne diyorlar: Meâl-i Şerifi 67- İnkârcılar dediler ki: "Sahi biz ve atalarımız toprak olduktan sonra gerçekten (diriltilip) çıkarılacak mıyız?" 68- "An d olsun ki, bu tehdit bize yapıldığı gibi, daha önce atalarımıza da yapılmıştır. Bu öncekilerin masallarından başka bir şey değildir." 69- De ki: "Hele bir yeryüzünde gezin de, günahkarların sonu nice oldu, bir bakın!" 70- (Habibim!) Onlara karşı mahzun olma, kurmakta oldukları tuzaklardan ötürü de sıkıntı duyma! 71- Bir de, "Eğer doğru söylüyorsanız bu vaad (ettiğiniz azab) hani, ne zaman?" derler. 72- De ki: "Çabucak gelmesini istediğiniz şeyin (azabın) bir kısmı herhalde yakında ensen ize binecektir." 73- Şüphesiz Rabbin, insanlara karşı lütuf sahibidir; fakat insanların çoğu şükretmezler. 74- Rabbin elbette onların sinelerinin gizlediklerini de, açığa vurduklarını da bilir. 75- Gökte ve yerde gizli hiçbir şey yoktur ki apaçık bir kitapta (Lehv-i mahfuzda) bulunmasın. 76- Haberiniz olsun ki bu Kur'ân, İsrail oğullarına, hakkında ihtilaf edegeldikleri şeylerin pek çoğunu anlatmaktadır. 77- Ve o, müminler için gerçekten bir hidayet rehberi ve rahmettir. 78- R abbin şüphesiz, onlar arasında kendi hükmünü verecektir. O, mutlak galiptir, hikmet sahibidir. 79- Ve o halde sen Allah'a güven. Çünkü sen, apaçık hakikatin üzerindesin. 80- Bil ki sen, ölülere işittiremezsin, arkasını dönüp kaçmakta olan sağırlara da daveti duyuramazsın. 81- Sen körleri sapıklıklarından çevirip doğru yola getirecek değilsin. Ancak (gönülden) teslim olarak âyetlerimize iman edenlere duyurabilirsin. 82- Söylenen başlarına geleceği vakit, bunlar için yerden bir "dâbbe" (canlı) çıkarırız ki bu, onlara insanların âyetlerimize kesin bir iman getirmemiş olduklarını söyler. 67-75- O çabuklaşmasını istediğinizin bazısı, nitekim "bedr" de oldu, geri kalanı da ölümlerinden sonra hem yerde ve gökte hiçbir gaibe, yani son derece gizlenmiş bir sır yoktur ki apaçık bir kitapta olmasın. 76- MÜBİN: Açık veya açıklayıcı ki, burada Allah Teâlâ'ya göre açık demektir. Maksat, Levh-i Mahfuz veya doğrudan doğruya Allah'ın ilmidir. Hakkında ihtilaf edip durdukları şeylerin pek çoğunu anlatmaktadır. 77- Teşbih ve tenzih, cennet ve cehennemin hal ve durumları, Uzeyr ve Mesîh meseleleri gibi ve şüphe yok ki o Kur'ân gerçekten bir hidayet, doğru yolu gösterir bir hidayet rehberidir. Bundan dolayı anlattığı konularda, hakkı gösterdiğinde şüphe etmemelidir. Tam bir rahmettir, fakat müminler için, çünkü o hidayetten faydalanacaklar ancak onlardır. . 78- Gerçekten Rabbin onlar arasında, yani o ihtilaf eden Beni İsrail'den yahudi ve hıristiyanların arasında hükmiyle hüküm verecektir. Belli ki burada hüküm, kaza mânâsına masdar değil, hüküm kendisiyle verilen mânâsına isimdir. Nitekim "Ve böylece biz onu Arapça bir hüküm olarak indirdik" (Ra'd, 13/37) âyetinde bu mânâ ile Kur'ân'ın bir ismi olmuştur. Ge r çekte "İnsanlar arasında hükmedesin diye sana kitabı indirdik." (Nisâ, 4/105) ifadesinde bildirildiğine göre Kur'ân, insanlar arasında hüküm için indirilmiştir. Buna göre ahkamı ile hükmedecek demek, Kur'ân ile hüküm buyuracak demek olur. Bu şekilde yah u di ve hıristiyanların ileride fiilen Kur'ân'ın hükmü ile mahkum olup, İslâm idaresi altına girecekleri haber verilerek sûrenin başında hatırlatıldığı üzere, vaad edilen kudret ve saltanat müjdelenmiştir. Sakın bunda tereddüt olmasın. O mutlak galip, k u dretine karşı gelinme ihtimali olmayan galibdir, bundan dolayı vaadini yerine getirir, muhakkak hükmünü gerçekleştirir herşeyi bilendir. Bu sebepten onu nasıl yapacağını da bilir. 79- O halde Allah'a güven ve itimad et. Ya Muhammed! Çünkü se n, apaçık hakikatin üzerindesin. Onun için itimad etmelisin. 80-81- Bil ki, sen ölülere işittiremezsin... Onun için de çaresiz, Allah'a işlerini bağlayarak tevekkül etmek lazım gelir. MEVTA' dan maksad, hakkı duymayan kâfirlerdir. Allah'ın âyetlerinden hiç etkilenmedikleri için duygusuzlukta ölülere benzetilmişlerdir. Nitekim derece derece sağırlar, körler de öyledir. Arkalarını dönmüş kaçarlarken, zira böyle olmasa, belki işaret ile filan çağırılmaları mümkün olabilir. 82- O söylenen başlarına geleceği vakit te, yani kâfirlerin acele gelmesini istedikleri söz, söylenen o azab tamamiyle aleyhlerinde meydana geleceği, başlarına kıyamet kopacağı zaman veya aleyhlerinde hüküm meydana geleceği zaman onlar için yerden bir "dâbbe" (hayvan) çıkarırız ki, bu, onlara insanların âyetlerimize kesin bir iman getirmemiş olduklarını söyler. Yukarda açıklandığı üzere "Bilakis onlar bundan şüphe etmektedirler, zira onlar bundan yana körler." (Neml, 27/66) olduklarını anlatır. Burada kıyam et alâmetlerinden olan bir dâbbetü'l-arz haber veriliyor. DEBB VE DEBİB: Hafif yürüme, debelenme demektir. Hayvanlarda ve çoğunlukla haşerelerde, yani böceklerde kullanılır. İçkinin vücuda yayılması ve bir çürüklüğün etrafına bulaşması gibi, hareketi gözle tesbit olunamayan şeylerde de kullanılır. "Dabbe" kelimesi de bundan fail olmak üzere asıl lügatte "mâyedübbü", yani debbeden, hafif yürüyen, debelenen demek olur. Ve şu halde tren, otomobil, bisiklet gibi otomatik şeylere de, lügatın aslına göre "dâ b be" demek uygun olabilecekse de dil de kullanılışı hayvanlara mahsustur. Hatta örfde dört ayaklı hayvanlarda ve onlar içinde özellikle atta daha çok kullanılmıştır. Bununla beraber "Allah, her hayvanı sudan yarattı. İşte bunlardan kimi karnı üstünde sürünen, kimi iki ayağı üstünde yürür, kimi dört ayak üstünde yürür..." (Nûr, 24/45) âyetinden anlaşılacağı üzere her hayvan hakkında kullanılır. Hayvan kelimesi ile eşanlamlı gibidir. "Yer yüzünde yürüyen her canlının rızkı, yalnızca Allah'a aittir." (Hûd, 11/6) âyetinden anlaşılan da budur. Bundan dolayı hayvan gibi insan için de kullanılır. Bu âyette "dâbbe" diye nekre (belirsiz isim) olarak geldiğinden bunun bildiğimiz dâbbelerden bambaşka bir dâbbe olması akla gelir. "Onlarla konuşan dâbbe" terkibinde açıkça belirtilen bunun konuşan bir hayvan, yani insan olmasıdır .Tefsirler de bu iki nokta etrafında dolaşmaktadır. Râgıb, Müfredat'ında bu konudaki görüşleri şöylece özetlemiştir: âyetinde denildi ki: "Dâbbe, tanıdığımızın aksine bir hayvandır ki, çıkması kıyamet vaktine mahsustur" Bir de denildi ki: "Bununla cehalet ve bilgisizlikte hayvanlar gibi olan en şerli kimseler kasdolunmuştur." Bu takdirde dâbbe bütün debelenen yaratıkların ismi olarak ifade edilmiş olur. "Hâin" kelimesini n cemisi, "hâine" gibi. Kâdı Beydâvî ve bazı hadisçiler bunu "cessâse" casuslar olarak göstermişlerdir ki, bir hadiste haber verildiğine göre, cessâse, Deccal için haberler araştırıp toplayan casus demektir. Ebü's-Suud da diyor ki: Bu dâbbe, casustur. Bundan cins isim söylenip, bir de tefhîm (büyüklüğüne işaret) tenviniyle bilinmezliğinin tekid edilmesi, şanının garibliğine ve özelliğinin, davranışının açıklamadan uzak olduğuna delalet eder. Bundan dolayı hadiste bildirilen bazı garip rivayetleri kaydettikt e n sonra, şunu da ilave ediyor: Hz. Ali'den naklolundu: Kuyruğu olan bir dâbbe değil, sakalı olan bir dâbbedir, demiş bir erkek olduğuna işaret etmiştir. Fakat meşhur olan bir dâbbe olmasıdır. Şüphesiz Kur'ân'da denildiği için bir dâbbedir. Fakat erkek bir dâbbedir. "Onlara söyleyen dâbbe" denilmesi ise, bunun bir insan olmasını belirtmek için açık bir delildir. Burada söze mecazî bir mânâ vermek veya fiilini "söylemek" mânâsına değil de cerh (yaralama) mânâsına konuşma ile yorumlamak, açık bey a nın zıddınadır. Garib rivayetler ile Kur'ân'ı açık mânâsından çıkarmak yakin ilmine zarar vermektir. Kaldı ki, Ahmed Tayalisi, Naim b. Hammad, Abd b. Hamid, Tirmizî hasen hadis diyerek, İbnü Mâce, İbnü Cerir, İbnü Münzir, İbnü Ebi Hatim, İbnü Merduye ve Beyhakî gibi zatların Ebu Hüreyre (r.a)den rivayet ettikleri bir hadiste Resulullah (s.a.v) buyurmuştur ki: "Dâbbetü'l-arz, Musa'nın âsası, Süleyman'ın mührü yanında olarak çıkacak, mühür ile müminin yüzünü parlatacak, âsa ile kâfirin burnunu kıracak, insanlar sofraya toplanacak, mümin ve kâfir tanınacak." Bu hadise göre de, dâbbe, maddî ve manevî normalin üzerinde bir kuvvet ve saltanat ile ortaya çıkıp büyük bir İslâm devleti kuracak lider olmuş oluyor. Şüphe yok ki, Musa'nın asasına, Süleyman'ın mührüne sahip olan kimse, büyük bir şahsiyet olacaktır. Hem de kötülerden değil, iyi ve hayırlılardan olacak, bütün müminlerin yüzünü güldürecek, kâfirlerin burnunu kıracaktır. Âyette "Onlara insanların âyetlerimize kesin bir iman getirmemiş oldukları n ı söyler" buyurulması da bunu gerektiriyor. Şu halde buna dâbbe ismi verilmesinin sebebi, onun kâfirlere karşı acımasız olacağını ve Allah Teâlâ'ya göre onun meydana çıkarılmasının zor bir şey değil, yerden normal bir dâbbe çıkarmak gibi kolay olduğunu an l atmaktır. Burada bazı eserleri (haberleri) de kaydedelim: 1- İbnü Cerir'in Huzeyfe b. Esîd'den rivayet ettiğine göre: "Dâbbe'nin üç çıkışı vardı: Birisinde bazı çöllerde çıkar, sonra gizlenir. Birisinde de, emirler kan dökerken bazı şehirlerde çıkar, yine gizlenir. Sonra insanlar mescidlerin en şereflisi, en büyüğü ve faziletlisi içinde iken yeryüzü kendilerini fırlatmaya başlar. Derken halk kaçışır, müminlerden bir grup kalır, bizi Allah'tan hiç bir şey kurtaramaz derler. Dâbbe de onların üzerine çı k ar, yüzlerini parlak yıldız gibi parlatır. Sonra hareket eder, artık ne takip eden yetişebilir, ne de kaçan kurtulabilir. Bir adama varır, namaz kılıyordur, vallahî sen namaz ehli değilsin der. Yakalar, müminin yüzünü ağartır, kâfirin burnunu kırar" dedi. "O zaman insanlar ne halde olur" dedik. "Arazide komşu, malda ortak, yolculuklarda arkadaş olurlar" dedi. 2- İlim ehlinden bir çokları dâbbenin ortaya çıkması, emir bi'l-ma'rûf (iyilikleri emir), ve nehiy ani'l-münker (kötülüklerden menetme) terk edildiği vakittir demişler. İbnü Ömer (r.a) den rivayet edilir ki, âyeti emir bi'l-ma'ruf ve nehiy ani'l-münker terk olunduğu vakittir, demiştir. Buna göre "müslümanlar da bozulup aleyhlerinde hüküm hak olduğu vakit" demek oluyor. Meâl-i Şerifi 83- Ve her ümmetin âyetlerimizi yalan sayanlarından bir cemaati toplayacağımız gün, artık onlar bir arada tutulup (hesap yerine) sevkedilirler. 84- Nihayet (oraya) geldikleri vakit Allah buyurur: "Siz benim âyetlerimi, ne olduğunu kavramadan yalan saydınız öyle mi? Yoksa yaptığınız başka neydi?" 85- Yaptıkları haksızlıktan dolayı, o söz gerçekleşmiştir; artık onlar konuşamazlar. 86- Görmediler mi ki, dinlensinler diye geceyi yarattık ve (çalışsınlar diye) gündüzü apaydınlık yaptık. İman eden bir kavim için elbette bunda ibretler vardır. 83- "Toplayacağımız gün..." Sözün gelişine göre âyetin zahirî mânâsı, dâbbenin ortaya çıkışı ile meydana gelecek değişikliklerin bir bölümünü anlatmaktır. Yani ileride "Sûr'a üfürüldüğü gün" âyeti ile açıklanacak olan büyük kıyametten önce bir küçük kıyameti veya orta kıyameti açıklamaktır. 84- Nihayet geldikleri zaman, Cenab-ı Allah daha iyi bilir ya , maksat, öldürülüp de Hakk'ın huzuruna getirildikleri zaman demektir. O zaman Allah buyurur ki: Siz benim âyetlerimi ne olduğunu kavramadan yalan saydınız öyle mi, Yoksa, yani tekzib etmedinizse ne yaptınız, bu güne yarar ne amel işlediniz? 85- Yaptıkları haksızlıktan ötürü, o söylenen başlarına gelir, aleyhlerinde hüküm hak olup cehennemi boylarlar. Artık nutukları tutulur, ne itiraz, ne özür, hiç bir şey söyleyemezler. 86- Görmediler mi? Burada maksat, gözle görmek değil, kalple görmektir. Çünkü gece ve gündüz gözle görülürse de sakinlik ve görme hikmetiyle yapıldıkları gözle görünme özelliklerinden değil, akıl yürütmekle bilinir olmalarındandır. Elbette bunda, bu yapılışta şüphesiz âyetler var. Allah'ın varlığına, birliğine, peygamberliğin gerçekliğine, ahiretin olacağına ve insanların hayat nizamına ve amellerine işaret olan deliller var: BİRİNCİSİ: Kâinatın bir kararda, bir şekilde kalmayıp hareketten sakinliğe, sakinlikten harekete, karanlıktan aydınlığa değiştirilip durması, yaratılışlar üzerinde hakim yüce bir kudretin varlığını gösterdiği gibi, özellikle insan hayatı açısından, gecenin sükûnet ve dinlenme ve gündüzün uyanıklık ve faliyet hikmeti ve faydalarıyla ilgili yapılması, o yaratıcının her şeyi bilen, hakim, dilediğini yapar bir mutlak yaratıcı olduğunu gösterir. Çünkü isteseydi, insanları da yarasalar gibi yapar; gündüzleri göz açtırmaz ,geceleri dinlendirmezdi. İKİNCİSİ: Hareketleri durdurup sükunete erdiren, duranların bir nur ile gözlerini açıp hareket etmelerine imkan veren o kudretin, bilgisizlik karanlığında uyuyan insanları uyandırmak, şaşkınlara yol göstermek için dünyayı peygamberlik nuru ile aydınlatacağını da gösterir. ÜÇÜNCÜSÜ: Gece ve gündüzün bu değişmeleri, bu âlemin bir değişme âlemi olduğunu, bu sebepten bu günün bir yarını ve bu dünyanın bir ahireti bulunduğunu anlattığı gibi bir nur titremesi ile, uyuyan gözlerin açılması ve sakin olanların harekete geçivermesi, aynı şekilde bir üfürme ile ölülerin dirilebileceğini gösteren bir yeniden dirilme misali olarak görülür. Fakat iman eden bir kavim için, çünkü i man etmeyenler hiç bir âyete inanmazlar. Meâl-i Şerifi 87- Sûr'a üfürüldüğü gün Allah'ın diledikleri müstesna göklerde ve yerde bulunanlar hep dehşete kapılır. Hepsi boyunları bükük olarak O'na gelirler. 88- Sen dağları görürsün de, yerinde durur sanırsın. Oysa onlar bulutun yürümesi gibi yürümektedirler. Bu, her şeyi sapasağlam yapan Allah'ın sanatıdır. Şüphesiz ki O, yaptıklarınızdan tamamıyla haberdardır. 89- Kim iyilikle gelirse, ona daha iyisi verilir ve onlar o gün korkudan da emin kalırlar. 90- Her kim de kötülükle gelirse artık yüzleri ateşte sürtülür. "Başka değil ancak yaptığınız amellerin cezasını çekeceksiniz." (denir). 87- Sûr'a üfürüldüğü gün, büyük kıyamet! SÛR, bazıları bunu "vâv" harfinin fethi ile "suver" gibi "suret" kelimesinin çoğulu, nefhi de suretlere ruh üflemek diye kabul etmişlerdir. Eğer böyle olsaydı zamirinde denilmesi gerekirdi. Halbuki diğer bir âyette "Sonra, ona bir daha üflenince" (Zümer, 39/68) diye müfred müzekker zamiri gönderildiğ i nden bu mânâ doğru olamaz. Bazıları da bunu temsilî kabul etmişler, ölülerin kabirlerinden mahşere çağırılışları halini bir orduyu harekete geçirmek için boru çalınması haline benzetmek suretiyle temsili istiare yapıldığını söylemişlerdir. Tefsircilerin ç oğuna göre ise bazı hadislerde rivayet edildiği üzere Sûr, büyük boru gibi bir şeydir ki, üç defa üfürülecektir: Birincisi, "nefha-i feza',"yani dayanamama, korku üfürmesi. İkincisi, "nefha-i saık" yani yok olma. Üfürmesi, üçüncüsü ise "nefha-i kıyam", ya n i kalkma üfürmesidir. Ve buna memur olan melek İsrafil'dir. Bu âyette açıklandığı üzere birincisi olan nefha-i feza'da göklerde ve yerde kim varsa, yüce Allah'ın dilediklerinden başkası, hep dehşetten sarsılacak. Zümer Sûresi'ndeki "Sûr'a üflenince, A llah'ın diledikleri müstesna olmak üzeri göklerde ve yerde, kim varsa düşüp ölmüş olacaktır." (Zümer, 39/68) âyeti gereğince ikinci olan nefha-i saık'ta ise Allah'ın dilediklerinden başka hepsi yıkılıp ölecek. "Sonra ona bir defa daha üflenince, heme n ayağa kalkıp bakakalacaklar." (Zümer, 39/68) ve "Bir de ne göresin! Onlar kabirlerinden kalkıp koşarak Rabblerine giderler" (Yasin, 36/51) âyetleri gereğince üçüncüsü olan nefha-i kıyamda kabirlerinden kalkıp mahşere koşuşacaklardır. Tirmizî'nin Ebu Saîd-i Hudrî (r.a) den rivayet edip hasen dediği hadis-i şerifte Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v): "Nasıl zevk ve neşe içinde olurum, Sûr sahibi boruyu ağzına almış, ne zaman üfürmesi emredilecek diye izin bekliyor" buyurmuştu. Bu, ashabı kirama pek ağır geldi. O zaman Peygamber Efendimiz: " "Allah bize yeter, o ne güzel vekildir." (Âli İmran, 3/173) deyiniz" buyurdu. FEZA: Korkunç bir şeyden insanda meydana gelen tutukluk ve ürkeklik, yani şiddetli korku ile sarsılıp belinlemek demektir. Ancak Allah'ın dilediği kimseler müstesna olarak korkudan emindirler Bunların kim olduğu hakkında değişik sözler söylenmiş ise de kesin bir bilgi yoktur. En uygunu, bundan sonraki ikinci âyette "Ve onlar o gün korkudan da emin kalırlar" (Neml, 27/89) ifadesinin, bunun bir açıklaması şeklinde olmasıdır. 88-89- Bir de sen dağları görürsün de onları yerinde durur sanırsın. Halbuki onlar bulutun yürümesi gibi yürümektedirler. Bu âyet iyi anlaşılmış değildir Müfessirler bunu "Dağlar sallanıp yürütüldüğünde..." (Tekvîr, 81/3), "Dağlar atılmış yün gibi olduğu..." (Kâria, 101/5) âyetleri üzere kıyamet günü dağların yün gibi atılıp yürütülmesi manzarasının bir tasviri kabul etmişlerdir. Buna göre bu âyet "hepsi O'na dehşete kapılarak gelir." (Neml, 2 8 /87) cümlesine matuf olarak bu görüş, bu sanış, bu bulut gibi geçiş, hep ilerde o feza günü olacak. Fakat buna göre "Sen onları durur sanırsın" cümlesi yakışıksız kalır. "Oysa, onlar bulutun yürümesi gibi yürümektedirler." denilmesi daha uygun olu r du. Çünkü "O gün dağlar bulut gibi geçecekler de o halde sen onları camid duruyor sanacaksın" denilmesi, şiddetlendirmek değil hafifletmek oluyor. Şu halde ile bu güne, o güne ait olmak ihtimali kalır. Yani "bu gün hal-i hazırda dağları görürsün c âmid hareketsiz sanırsın, halbuki, onlar kıyamet günü bulut geçer gibi geçeceklerdir" demek olur. Bu surette ise fazla kalır denilmesi daha uygun olurdu. Bunun için müteahhirin'den bazıları fiilinin de şimdiki zamana ait olması gerekeceğine hükmederek bununla yeryüzünün hareketini ispata çalışmışlardır. Buna göre mânâ şöyle olmaktadır: Sen bu gün dağları görür hareketsiz sanırsın, halbuki onlar hergün bulut geçer gibi geçerler. Bu esas itibariyle güzel bir mânâdır. Ancak bu geçiş yeryüzünün her gün güneş etrafındaki dönüşü olarak yorumlanınca kıyamet halleri arasında bunun ne sebeple zikredildiği anlaşılamıyor. Bir de bütün bu görüşlerde yalnız "yerinde durur" demek oluyor. Ve bunun yürümekle karşılığı anlaşılsa da, bulut ile olan karşılığındaki zevk kaybedilmiş oluyor. Bizim görüşümüze göre bu âyet, şimdiki halin her an oluş ve yok oluşunu göstererek kıyamet ve yeniden dirilmeyi düşündürmek için bir nevi delil göstermek üzere ifade edilmiştir. Dağların aslında gezici gazlardan meydana gelmiş olup zerrelerinde bulut buharlaşır gibi olmak ve yok olmak, kimyasal değişim ile her an yeni yaratılışın devam edip durduğunu ve bu suretle yoğunluklarının da bir tek hacimde sabit kalmayıp her an değişmek ve yeniden meydana gelmek üzere bulu n duğunu ve bu sebepten âlemin en sabit görülen şeylerinin bile böyle her an değişme ile bir kıyamete doğru gittiğini ve şu halde günün birinde bir üfürme ile o koca dağların yerinden bütün yoğunluklarıyla yürütülüp yeryüzünün başka bir yeryüzüne değiştiril e bileceğini anlatıyor. Hem bu gidişin nizamsız bir değişiklik ile sadece bir tahrip için değil, bulutun rahmete gidişi gibi hikmet ve intizam ile daha yüksek bir hayata geçirmek için olduğuna işaret de ediyor. Bu işareti özellikle açıklamak için buyuruluy o r ki: Her şeyi itkan eden, yani ilim ve hikmeti ile her şeyi yerli yerinde sağlam ve muntazam yapan Allah'ın sanatıdır! Şüphesiz ki O, yaptıklarınızdan tamamıyla haberdardır. Her kim bir iyilikle gelirse ona ondan daha hayırlısı var, hem onlar o iyilikle gelenler o günkü bir feza'dan, yani o üfürülme günü veya tekrar dirilme günü dehşetli bir korkudan emin kalırlar 90- her kim de bir seyyie ile, kötü amel ile gelirse yüzü koyun ateşte sürtülür. Başka değil, ancak yaptığınız amellerin cezası ile karşılanacaksınız. Bu açıklamadan sonra, sonuç olarak Resulullah (s.a.v)a şöyle söylemesi emrolunuyor: Meâl-i Şerifi 91- (De ki): "Ben ancak her şeyin sahibi olan ve burayı kutlu kılan bu şehrin (Mekke'nin) Rabbine kullu k etmekle emrolundum. Yine bana müslümanlardan olmam emredildi." 92- "Ve Kur'ân'ı okumam emredildi." Artık kim doğru yola gelirse, yalnız kendisi için gelmiş olur; kim de saparsa ona de ki: "Ben sadece uyarıcılardanım." 93- Ve şöyle de: Hamd, Allah'a mahsustur. O, âyetlerini size gösterecek, siz de onları görüp tanıyacaksınız. Rabbin, yaptıklarınızdan habersiz değildir. 91-92-93- "Bu belde" yani Mekke. "Kim Allah'a yüzünü iyilik yapan biri olarak çevirirse" (Bakara, 2/112) âyetine g öre Allah'ın birliğine teslim olan ve yaptığını Allah için yapan halis müslümanlardan ve de ki: Hamdolsun Allah'a, o size âyetlerini gösterecek, siz de onları görüp tanıyacaksınız. Yani Kur'ân'da kudret delillerinden İslâm'a vaad ettiği olağanüstü yar d ım ve başarıları ileride fiilen gösterecek. Şimdi tanımak istemediğiniz o hakikatleri o vakit tanıyacaksınız. "Şüphesiz ki bu Kur'ân, sana hikmet sahibi ve her şeyi bilen Allah tarafından verilmektedir" (Neml, 27/6), "Rabbin şüphesiz onlar arasında hükmünü verecektir." (Neml, 27/78), "O, âyetlerini size gösterecek, siz de onları görüp tanıyacaksınız." âyetleri müminlere hidayet ve müjde için indirildiği, başında bildirilen bu sûrenin ruhu yerinde olan teminat âyetleridir. Bu sûrenin indirild iği Mekke'de peygamber'in ne kadar yalnız, İslâm'ın ne kadar garip olduğu düşünülür de öyle bir zamanda böyle bir sûre ve özellikle bu kesin âyetlerle gelecek hakkında vaad ve teminatın kuvveti ve büyüklüğü ve gerçekte hicretten sonra İslâm tarihinin açtığı kudret ve saltanatın genişliği ve önemi düşünülürse bu sûrenin ve bu âyetlerin, bu yüksek haber ve teminatın ne kadar büyük mucizeleri içinde bulundurduğu ortaya çıkar. Ve gerçekten bu Kur'ân'ın, her şeye hakim, her şeyi bilen yüce Allah tarafından gel d iği bütün açıklığı ile anlaşılır. Tarihi araştıranlar "Bedir" den başlayıp Hz. Ömer devrinden, Fatih, Yavuz ve Kanuni Süleyman devirlerine kadar yüce Allah'ın "Hamd olsun Allah'a! O, âyetlerini size gösterecek, siz de onları görüp tanıyacaksınız" buyurduğu üzere, âyetlerini nasıl gösterdiğini hiç şüphesiz görür, hamd ederler. Selim ve Süleyman saltanatlarının, Davud ve Süleyman saltanatları gibi "Bizi mümin kullarının birçoğundan üstün kılan Allah'a hamd olsun" (Neml, 27/15) şükranesiyle doğması da bu sûredeki müjdelerin neticelerinden olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Şunu da unutmayalım ki, Çanakkale, Sakarya, İnönü zaferleri, İzmir'in düşman işgalinden kurtarılması, Avrupalıların İstanbul'dan çıkarılmaları hamdolsun yüce Allah'ın zamanımızda gösterip tanıttığı İslâmi âyetlerdendir. Bu savaşlarda Türkiye müslümanları öyle bir sıkıntı ve ilhas ile Allah Teâlâ'ya sığınarak çalışmışlardı ki "Onlar mı hayırlı, yoksa kendine yalvardığı zaman bunalmışa karşılık veren ve başındaki sıkıntıyı gideren...mi?" (Neml, 27/62) âyeti aynen ortaya çıkmıştı. Fakat bütün bunların meydana gelişinden sonra "Bil ki sen, ölüleri işittiremezsin, arkasını dönüp kaçmakta olan sağırlara da daveti duyuramazsın." (Neml, 27/80) buyurulduğu üzere duymak istemeyen kalpsizler, sağırlar, körler, İslâm'ın artık bütün vaadleri olmuş bitmiş, gelecek için görevi kalmamış olduğunu iddia ederek müslümanlığı körletmek, Allah'ı unutup şirk yollarına gitmek istiyorlar. Böyle nankörlükler yapılacağını bildiği için yüce Allah da "Rabbin neler yapacağınızdan da habersiz değildir." buyuruyor. Sûrenin başında da "Müminler için hidayet rehberi ve müjdedir" (27/2), "Ki onlar, namazı kılarlar, zekatı verirler ve ahirete de kesin olarak iman ederler" (27/3), "Şüphesiz biz, ahirete i nanmayanların işlerini kendilerine süslü gösterdik de o yüzden bocalar dururlar; işte bunlar kendileri için oldukça ağır bir azab bulunan kimselerdir, ahirette en çok ziyana uğrayacaklar da onlardır." (27/4-5) buyurulmuştu. Yani müminlere, sonsuz ge leceği olan ahiret vaad edilip müjdelenirken, ahirete imanı olmayanların, kendilerini beğenen körlüklerini ve sonundaki hüsranlarını anlatmıştı. Dâbbetü'l-arz ve Sûr'a üfürülme âyetlerinde de bütün âlemin umumî değişimi anlatılırken, İslâm'a vaad edilen ahiretin sonsuz tahakkuku tesbit edilmiş ve "Kim iyilikle gelirse ona daha iyisi verilir. Ve onlar o gün korkudan da emin kalırlar" buyurulmuştur. Gerçekte "Dinlensinler diye geceyi yarattığımızı, ve (çalışsınlar diye) gündüzü apaydınlık yaptığımızı görmediler mi?" (27/86) buyurulduğu üzere İslâm'ın da gecesi, gündüzü olacak, o da bu değişen âlemde bazen gecelerin sukunet avucunda dinlenecek, bazen gündüzlerin parlayan ikbalinde gözlerini açarak Hak Teâlâ'nın yüce huzurunda en yüksek hayatı yaşamak için uyanacaktır. Bu âyetin işaretine göre İslâm'ın istikbali gece değil, gündüzdür; sönük değil, parlaktır. Arasıra basan gece karanlıkları, onu dinlendirip tekrar uyandırmak içindir. Bu mânâ, bilinen bir hadis-i şerif ile şöyle açıklanmıştır: Bu h a disteki fiilini birçok kimseler mânâsına nakıs fiil kabul ederek: "İslâm garib olarak başladı (veya zuhûr etti), yine başladığı gibi garib olacak." diye yalnız korkutma şeklinde anlamış, bundan ise hep ümitsizlik, yayılmıştır. Halbuki, Kâmus'ta göste r ildiği üzere "âde" fiili de olduğu gibi dönüp yeniden başlamak mânâsına da gelir. Bu hadiste de böyledir. Yani "İslâm garib olarak başladı (veya ortaya çıktı) ileride yine başladığı gibi garib olarak tekrar başlayacak (yahud yeniden doğacak) ne mutlu o gariblere" demektir. Hadisin sonundaki "fetûbâ" onun korkutmak için değil, müjdelemek için olduğunu gösterir, gerçi bunda da dönüp garib olma korkusu yok değil, fakat sönmeyip yeniden başlaması müjdesi vardır. İşte "fetûbâ lilgurabâ" müjdesi de bunun içindir. Çünkü onlar "önce geçenler" gibidirler. Bundan dolayı hadis de ümitsizliği değil müjdeyi ifade eder. Ve bu, sûre-i celile âyetlerinin mânâlarındandır. Bu görüşten anlaşılıyor ki, bu Mekkî sûrelerin, tertipte böyle bir çok Medenî sûrelerde n sonraya konulması, içindeki mevzularının daha çok geleceğe ait olduğuna dikkat çekme gibi bir hikmeti içermektedir. Ey müslüman bunları bil de, de ki: "Hamdolsun Allah'a! O, âyetlerini size gösterecek, siz de onları görüp tanıyacaksınız. Rabbin, yaptı k larından habersiz değildir." Bak şimdi bu vaadi; Kasas Sûresi'nin takip etmesi ne kadar mânâlıdır: Kategori:Neml Kategori:HDKD Kategori:Neml suresi sadeleştirilmiş HDKD